AVATAR: las cronicas del viento
by Fechi
Summary: Despues de la derrota de Ozai transcurrieron 10 años de paz y ahora el equipo avatar debe enfrentar una nueva amenaza: Una Organizacion secreta de 8 peligrosos maestros liderados por un misterioso personaje.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un extraño

Atardecía en la Nación del Fuego mientras un barco mercante del reino tierra diviso el puerto de la Gran Capital, luego de varios días de viaje.

-¡legaremos antes del anochecer ¡-grito el capitán del barco.

Un hombre joven en la cubierta del barco, cubierto por completo por una capa y una capucha de color negro que no deja ver su rostro, se alegro al escuchar al capitán. Ya estaba cansado de navegar en un barco lleno de comerciantes, quienes le habían permitido viajar con ellos por un "económico" precio. Sin embargo no había tenido opción, su maestro le había encargado una misión y se aseguraría de llevarla a cabo con éxito.

Sujeto con fuerza la katana que llevaba en la cintura, un poco impaciente. Desde que comenzó su misión, o mejor dicho búsqueda, no había tenido la oportunidad de pelear o incluso acabar con la vida de alguien. Su maestro le había ordenado no llamar la atención, lo que hacia el trabajo mucho mas aburrido. _Por lo menos habría dejado que alguien me acompañara_, pensó.

Al alcanzar el puerto, él fue en primero en bajarse del barco, feliz de haber llegado a su destino. Se quito la capucha para dejar al descubierto su pelo negro, peinado hacia atrás, su tes blanca con ojos de color gris y miro a su alrededor.

La Nación del Fuego había cambiado mucho desde el fin de la guerra. Con relaciones amistosas entre las naciones el comercio se convirtió en una de las más importantes actividades. El puerto estaba lleno de barcos comerciantes tanto del reino tierra como de la Tribu del agua, que descargaban su mercadería y cargaban productos de la nación del fuego. _El señor del fuego si que se preocupa por mantener su relación con las otras naciones_.

Después de una larga caminata llego a las puertas de la capital, donde se encontraba el enorme palacio del Señor del fuego y las casas de las familias nobles. _Hermoso, de verdad. Lastima que hoy este no sea mi destino, _pensó mientras se dirigíaa una zona mas alejada, detrás de unas montañas.

Al fin pudo ver su destino, una torre al pie de la montaña que el Señor del Fuego utiliza como prisión para traidores o delincuentes peligrosos, que mantienen completamente aislados. Había sido un viaje insoportable y había legado un poco mas temprano delo deseado. Tendría que esperar a que anochezca por completo para poder entrar.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunto un guardia de la nación del fuego, quien se dirigía hacia la prisión y se sorprendió de encontrar a un extraño en su camino.

-No puede estar aquí. Es una zona prohibida para civiles. ¡váyase!- grito el guardia.

-Oh lo siento, no quise asustarlo- Dijo el desconocido -Pero me temo que no me puedo ir.

-como? de que estas hablan…..-

Con un rápido movimiento de manos el guardia salió despedido por el aire y choco contra una pared de rocas. El guardia se puso de pie, algo confundido y desenvaino su espada mientras se ponía en posición de combate frente al extraño, quien sonreía.

-Oh vamos!! Ni siquiera eres un maestro fuego! Que decepción- se burlo mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo.- Acaba de oscurecer. ¿que tal si lo hacemos rápido? Tengo trabajo que hacer-

El extraño desenvaino su katana, completamente blanca con varios agujeros en su hoja. El aire comenzó a arremolinarse en la espada.

Antes de que el guardia pudiera reaccionar una ráfaga de viento cortante, desprendida de la katana, lo golpeo. Acabando con su vida de manera rápida y violenta.

Satisfecho el extraño guardo su arma mientras se dirigía a la prisión listo para cumplir con su deber, sin importar cuantos guardias tuviera que matar.

Este ultimo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic. Gracias por los reviews del capitulo. En cuanto al tema de las faltas ortográficas….he..bueno digamos que no soy muy bueno para controlar mis errores, sin embargo voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Dejen sus opiniones y si alguien me podría dar algunos nombres para maestros de diferentes naciones se lo agradecería.**

Capitulo 2: libertad

El extraño se encontraba parado frente a una de las puertas de la prisión de la nación del fuego. Había cambiado de táctica a mitad de la misión y en vez de apegarse al sigilo se había decidido por acabar con los pocos guardias que protegían la prisión. Y luego de preguntar "amablemente" por la celda que buscaba se había dirigido hacia allí rápidamente.

Sin embargo a unos pocos pasos de terminar su búsqueda se había detenido. No eran nervios lo que lo detenían. Ni tampoco miedo, a pesar de haber escuchado los innumerables rumores sobre esta persona. Lo que lo atacaba era la inseguridad. Dudas sobre lo que encontraría del otro lado de la puerta, la posibilidad de que su viaje haya sido en vano.

Retiro esos pensamientos de su mente y respiro profundo por la boca. Con un simple movimiento la puerta de acero salió volando y el extraño entro en la celda.

En la oscura celda, detrás de los barrotes de hierro, una figura observó con una extraña mirada a su nuevo visitante. Se encontraba muy sorprendida y a la vez insegura. Su cuerpo y su espíritu se habían debilitado tras los años de prisión. Pero su mirada dorada se encontraba mas fuerte que nunca, capaz de trasmitirle a cualquier persona todo el odio que sentía por quien la había condenado. Los diez años de prisión habían sido crueles con Azula.

-Vaya, se ve que la suerte no ha sido generosa con la gran Azula, princesa de la nación del fuego- Dijo el extraño.

-¿Quien eres?- Interrogo Azula.

-Parece que tu hermano no tubo problema en dejarte aquí abandonada- Prosiguió el extraño, ignorando la pregunta.- El perdón no es algo a lo que acostumbre el Señor del fuego….ni con los miembros de su familia.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- El tono de voz de la princesa no pedía respuestas, las exigía.

-Mi nombre es Nero. He venido hasta aquí en nombre de mi maestro para ofrecerte un nuevo………destino- Dijo el hombre.

-Un nuevo destino?- Pregunto Azula con curiosidad- De que estas hablando?...¿Quien es tu Maestro?

-Él es el líder de una poderosa organización secreta, a la cual yo pertenezco. Él ha oído mucho sobre ti y esta dispuesto a ofrecerte lo que mas quieres a cambio de tus servicios –

-Servicios?...ja ja - Azula comenzó a reír- Lamento que tu viaje haya sido en vano. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecer.

Nero sonrió – Por lo menos no has perdido tu sentido del humor en estos diez años-

-Pero ya no me queda nada. Ni siquiera mi fuego control-Azula dejo de reír y agacho su mirada- El mismísimo Avatar se encargo de quitármelo.

Nero observo a Azula en silencio. No por lastima sino por enojo. La visión de una Azula débil e inútil le trajo recuerdos de si mismo. Recuerdos de su vida antes de conocer a su maestro, cuando era una persona completamente diferente. Recuerdos que prefería mantener olvidados, en vez de hacerles frente.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se volvió a dirigir a la prisionera.

-Mi maestro es un hombre sabio y esta al tanto de tu situación. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que no será un problema.-

Azula miro a su extraño visitante con desconfianza. Ella no era ninguna tonta y no tenia intenciones de dejarse manipular por otra persona.

-Si te unes a nosotros el maestro te ofrecerá lo que tanto ansias-Dijo Nero buscando la confianza de la princesa- Si no te quedaras aquí y correrás el riesgo de seguir el camina de tu padre-

Esas últimas palabras le hicieron sentir un escalofrío. Azula sabia que Nero tenía razón. Y esa simple idea la empujo a tomar cualquier medida para poder escapar.

-¿Qué es lo que tu maestro puede ofrecerme?-

Nero la miro a los ojos y le respondió- En primer lugar, tu libertad. Y cuando el momento llegue una nueva oportunidad para vengarte-

Azula sonrió satisfecha por primera vez en años, había escuchado lo que quería oír. Ya no eran necesarias más palabras.

* * *

Era la madrugada todavía en la Nación del Fuego, cuando un soldado de la guardia real recorría los pasillos del palacio real hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación del Señor del Fuego. Se detuvo y toco la puerta, nervioso pero decidido.

-Señor del Fuego Zuko- llamo el soldado.

Del otro lado del cuarto un Zuko de 27 años se despertó molesto con el que se atrevía a interrumpir su sueño.

-¿Qué sucede?-Gruño Zuko desde su cama, no dispuesto a levantarse.

-Señor, se trata de una emergencia-Contesto el guardia desde la puerta.

-¿Qué acaso no puede esperar hasta mas tarde?- Zuko se había pasado todo el día anterior atendiendo sus asuntos de Señor del Fuego. Se sentía agotado y no tenia ganas de atender ningún asunto.

-Señor es una verdadera emergencia…….se trata de su…….hermana-

Como si el guardia hubiera pronunciado una palabra mágica Zuko salto de la cama totalmente despierto, rezando para que solo se tratara de un problema menor. Preferentemente la muerte de Azula en su prisión, pero algo le decía que no era eso. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió de su cuarto.

-El capitán Lee lo espera en la sala del trono para explicarle la situación- Dijo el guardia mintras se retiraba.

Al llegar a la sala del trono el capitán de la guardia real, Lee, recibió a Zuko con una reverencian, mientras se preparaba para dar las malas noticias.

-Mi Señor, temo informarle que su hermana Azula ha escapado de su prisión-

-¿Escapado? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-interrogo Zuko.

-No estamos seguros Señor. Al parecer ella recibió ayuda y fue liberada. Los guardias de la prisión fueron encontrados muertos con excepción de uno. Estaba muy malherido y dijo que fueros atacados por un samurái, que se movía a una velocidad increíble. Sucedió hace unas pocas horas-

Zuko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Azula libre. Uno de sus peores miedos hechos realidad. Mas que eso ella había recibido ayuda. ¿Pero de quien? ¿Con que aliados podía contar Azula?

La última vez que la había visto fue hace tres años, cuando la dejo salir de su prisión por solo un dia. Y la mirada de Azula ese dia le había dado miedo. Zuko sabia que su hermana había perdido su fuego control, pero igual era igual demasiado peligrosa para quedar libre.

-Alerta a toda la ciudad. Quiero que todos los soldados disponibles la busquen en los alrededores. Que la guardia real aumente la seguridad del palacio. Cierren el puerto, que ningún barco de cualquier tipo o cualquier nación salga o entre. Inspeccionen la Ciudad por completo- Ordeno Zuko.

-Si, mi Señor. Pero conociendo a Azula dudo que la atrapemos tan fácilmente-

-Lo se. Pero si tenemos una posibilidad hay que aprovecharla.-Dijo Zuko. -Avísenle a Lady Mai de la situación y que algunos soldados la protejan a ella y a Kuzon.-

-Si Señor-

Una vez que el Capitán Lee se retiro Zuko se quedo solo, pensando. Estaba seguro de que no la atraparía, por lo menos no hoy. Se decidió a tragarse su orgullo por el bien de su Nación y se preparo para escribir una carta.

Era su deber informarle al Avatar sobre lo sucedido y pedir su ayuda. A pesar de que el Avatar y el Señor del Fuego se habían dejado de hablar desde unos tres años, después de una discusión que tuvieron.

Pero Azula consiguió su libertad, eso era lo que mas importaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 de Avatar: las cronicas del viento terminado. Tengo que admitir que lo mas dificil de este capitulo fue el Kataang, ya que la verdad soy mas Zutara. En fin, espero que les fuste y espero sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 3: El Círculo de los Nueve**

Hacia pocas horas que el sol había salido en el Templo Aire del Sur, pero una persona ya se encontraba despierta, desde hacia rato. Un joven hombre estaba sentado en uno de los patios del templo, meditando en silencio. El monje había crecido bastante en 10 años, su cuerpo había madurado, ya no era el mismo niño de antes. Calvo como de costumbre y a pesar de la altura, el Avatar no había cambiado mucho.

Aang meditaba sobre el trascurro de su vida en los últimos años. Desde la derrota del Señor del Fuego Ozai y el fin de la guerra se había ocupado, junto a sus compañeros, de la tarea de reconstruir el mundo. Habían viajado por todo por todas las naciones ayudando con la restauración de la Tribu Agua del Sur, liberando pueblos del Reino Tierra, ayudando al Señor del fuego Zuko en la Nación del Fuego y supervisando la firma de tratados de paz alrededor del mundo.

Y después de años de duro trabajo el mundo parecía haber mejorado. Los conflictos, principalmente en el Reino Tierra, se habían disminuido desde la creación de una nueva ciudad. Al este del continente se había fundado la ciudad de Mayuri, una ciudad dela Nación del fuego para los colonos que vivían el Reino Tierra. De esa manera no tenían que abandonar sus hogares y el Rey Tierra recuperaba el control sobre casi toda su Nacion.

Luego cada uno de los miembros del equipo Avatar siguió su camino. Zuko se dedico completamente a su gobierno junto con su esposa Mai y su hijo Kuzon. Soka le había propuesto matrimonio a Suki y ahora ambos vivían en el Polo Sur. Toph había vuelto a la casa de sus padres. Pero por lo que Aang había escuchado ella se había vuelto a escapar y ahora vivía en Ba-sing-se, ayudando a Ihro con su negocio.

En cuanto a él había regresado junto con su amada a su antiguo hogar en el Templo Aire del Sur, dispuesto a reconstruirlo. Pero no fueron solos, muchos refugiados del Reino Tierra despojados de sus hogares los acompañaron. Y con la ayuda del Avatar la nación de los Nómadas Aire comenzaría a renacer. Y solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a aparecer los maestros aire, solía pensar Aang.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-Le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

-No podía dormir-Contesto mientras se ponía de pie y se daba vuelta.-Necesitaba pensar-

Katara se acerco a su amado y lo abrazo, saludándolo con un beso.

-¿En que pensabas?-Le pregunto la maestra Agua.

-No mucho, solo lo que ha pasado durante estos últimos años. Pareciera que después de todo lo que pasamos ahora estuviéramos viviendo un sueño-Contesto, mientras la admiraba.

Si el Avatar tuviera que describirla usando solo una palabra, no le hubiera alcanzado con decir hermosa. En diez años su novia se había transformado de una bella chica de la Tribu Agua a una deslumbrante mujer. Y el amor que él amor que el tenia por Katara no había hecho mas que crecer desde que estaban juntos.

-¿Te gustaría viajar al Polo Sur? Hace bastante que no visitamos a Soka y Suki- Pregunto Aang y añadió -Si partimos ahora con Appa llegaríamos antes del mediodía.-

Katara sonrió mientras abrazaba a su novio y le susurro al oído.

-Creo que no es necesario que te de mi respuesta. Prepara a Appa, yo iré a preparar algo de comer para el viaje.-

La maestra agua se dio vuelta y se disponía a marcharse cuando el ruido de un aleteo la detuvo. Ambos dirigieron la mirada al halcón que se acercaba a Katara.

-Es un halcón mensajero-dijo Katara acercándose al ave- Parece que trae un mensaje de la Nación del Fuego-

Saco el mensaje y cuando leyó quien la escribió y a quien estaba dirigida. Su cara adopto una expresión completamente serie.

-¿Y? ¿De quien es?-pregunto el monje-¿Algún Noble que me pide consejo? ¿Ciudadanos que necesitan la ayuda del poderoso Avatar? O no, ya se. Es de Ihro invitándonos a tomar el Te.

- Eh…no Aang. Es una carta de Zuko…….para ti.-

El maestro aire la miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. El Señor del Fuego y él habían dejado de hablarse desde esa discusión hace ya tres años. Y sin embargo Zuko le había enviado una carta, por lo que se preguntaba que era lo que podría haber pasado.

Tomo la carta que Katara le ofrecía y la leyó. Cuando la termino de leer, totalmente asombrado, se la paso a Katara. Cuando termino el Avatar la miro a los ojos y le dijo

-Prepárate para el viaje. Nos vamos a la Nación del Fuego.-

* * *

En algún lugar del Reino Tierra una misteriosa pareja seguía un camino a través de unas montañas. Ambos vestían una capa de color negra que los cubría completamente. La mujer llevaba su capucha para cubrirse el rostro, ya que no quería ser reconocida. El hombre no, él prefería sentir el viento en su rostro.

Nero estaba feliz de que llegarían pronto. Si el viaje de ida había sido aburrido, la vuelta no era muy diferente, a pesar de viajar acompañado. Él había asumido que después de diez años de encierro, aislada, cualquier persona mataría por una conversación. Sin embargo desde que la libero, Azula, casi no había dicho nada. No le agradaban mucho las personas calladas.

-Así que….¿cómo hiciste eso? En la prisión.- La voz de Azula rompió el silencio. -¿Cómo mataste a los guardias y me liberaste de mi celda?-

-Vaya al parecer no te has quedado muda. Que alegría.- Le respondió Nero.

Azula lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh vamos, es solo una broma-Dijo Nero- Pero la verdad que pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta-

-¿Eres un maestro aire?-

El samurái asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero….eso es imposible. Los nómadas aire fueron destruidos hace mas de 100 años por la Nación del Fuego.-

-Si, eso es lo que la mayoría asumió. Sin embargo unos pocos maestros aires lograron escapar la matanza de tu nación. Se escondieron por todo Reino Tierra y trataron de pasar invertidos. Pero con el tiempo sus números fueron descendiendo y la habilidad del Aire Control se fue perdiendo al igual que su estilo de vida como nómadas.- Relato Nero.

-¿Y que es lo que buscas ahora? ¿Venganza por genocidio de tu pueblo?- Interrogo la Princesa.

- ¿Mi pueblo? Ja. Quiza te sorprenda pero a pesar de ser un maestro Aire no me considero un Nómada Aire. Nunca he conocido a otra persona con mis mismas habilidades. Y creo que los antiguos nómadas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para existir.-

La respuesta sorprendió enormemente a Azula. Ella solo había conocido dos maestros aire y eran completamente diferentes. El Avatar Aang era un monje que prefería resolver conflictos de manera no violenta. Pero Nero era todo lo contrario. Él parecía disfrutar de pelear. En ese sentido, se parecía mucho a ella.

-Bueno, finalmente llegamos- Anuncio el samurái. Frente a lo que parecía un antiguo Templo en ruinas.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Azula.

- Es un antiguo templo del Reino Tierra. Fue construido por el Avatar de Tierra anterior a Kyoshi hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora esta abandonado.- Respondió.

Nero avanzo por las ruinas, seguido por Azula, hasta llegar al centro, donde una estatua de piedra yacía inmóvil. La estatua era tamaño natural con la figura de un maestro tierra, seguramente el antiguo Avatar. Azula diviso que tenia un agujero en forma de cerradura en medio de la frente. El maestro aire se acerco a la estatua, saco una llave de plata de su traje y la introdujo en la cerradura. Inmediatamente el piso del templo se abrió revelando una escalera de caracol.

-Bienvenida, Azula, al Círculo de los Nueve- Le dijo Nero, mientras comenzaba a descender por la escalera.

Proximo capitulo tardara un poco mas. n él apareceran viejos conocidos y se explicara que paso entre Azng y Zuko.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El Juramento

El atardecer pintaba el cielo de naranja, mientras un bisonte de seis patas volaba a toda velocidad por encima del océano, con cuatro personas encima.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? Espero que Zuko nos reciba con algo de comida. Me muero de hambre-Dijo un hambriento Soka.

-¿Es que acaso nunca vas a cambiar?- Le contesto katara

-Soka, este no es un momento como para andar pensando en comida- Lo regaño Suki.

-Hey! No es mi culpa- Se defendió el guerrero frente a las dos mujeres- Solo digo que es fácil salvar el mundo con el estomago lleno. Y hace días que no como una buena comida y….-

Soka se calló en cuanto se dio cuanta lo que dijo y vio la mirada de su esposa.

-heee….quiero decir…una buena comida de…he…de la Nación del Fuego….si por supuesto-

-¿Qué acaso hay algo de malo en como cocino?- la pregunto una molesta Suki.

- ¿Qué? No claro que no-comenzó a balbucear Soka- Solo que la comida del Polo Sur….no es tu….especialidad.

-¡Soy una guerrera de elite! ¡No una cocinera!-

Katara sonrió mientras escuchaba discutir a la joven pareja. Era la tercera vez que Suki se enojaba con su hermano en el viaje. Pero no era la cantidad de veces que peleaban lo que la sorprendía, sino la facilidad con la que después de unos minutos volvían a reconciliarse

Había sido la maestra Agua, quien había convencido a Aang de pasar por Soka y Suki primero. Después de todo, era un asunto que les incumbía a ellos también. Sin embargo en medio de los gritos de la pareja de guerreros comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

Katara dirigió su mirada hacia Aang, quien se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Appa. Estaba sentado en silencio y con la mirada fija en su camino. Después de haber leído la carta Katara se sorprendió de que Azula haya escapado. Pero que Zuko se haya comunicado con el Avatar, le trajo recuerdos de esa noche hace tres años. La maestra Agua dejo a su memoria volver atrás en el tiempo.

Ella se encontraba con Aang ayudando en una aldea del reino Tierra, cuando escucharon la noticia. El Señor del Fuego Zuko había condenado al su padre, el antiguo Señor del Fuego Ozai, a una ejecución publica. Seria en medio de una plaza en la capital de la Nacion del Fuego, frente a miles de personas. Y el mismísimo Zuko la llevaría a cabo.

Habían partido a toda velocidad rumbo a la Nación del Fuego con intenciones de prevenirla. Pero para cuando llegaron, era tarde. Zuko ya había matado a su propio padre, frente a su pueblo. Incluso escucharon que había dejado salir a Azula de prisión para presenciar la ejecución.

Recordaba que Aang estaba furioso y antes de entrar al salón del trono, para hablar con Zuko, le había pedido que lo dejara entrar solo. Katara había aceptado, sin embargo había logrado escabullirse dentro y escuchar parte de la conversación escondida. Recordaba claramente el enojo en las palabras de Aang y Zuko.

-¿Cómo pudiste Zuko? ¿Cómo pudiste matar al hombre al que le había perdonado la vida?-Pregunto Aang

-No se por qué te enfadas tanto-Contesto Zuko con simpleza.

-¡¿Enfadarme?!- estallo Aang -¡Es mucho mas que un enfado! ¿Acaso no podrías haberlo dejado en su prisión, olvidarlo y seguir con tu vida? ¡No! En vez de eso te conviertes en un verdugo y lo matas. ¡Él no podía hacer nada!-

Zuko parecía perplejo por la ira del monje.

-Bueno, seguía siendo peligroso. El Infierno se esta haciendo mas fuerte y amenazan con acabar con mi gobierno. Si lo dejaba con vida seguiría dándole esperanza a aquellos que me quieren derrocar- Se argumento el maestro fuego.- Sin Ozai en el medio ellos no tendrían un líder por eso pensé que….-

-Pero.… ¿Tenias que matarlo?-Lo interrumpió Aang.

-Lo único que pretendo hacer es proteger a mi Nación-Contestó Zuko molesto.

-¿Por qué entonces utilizas esa escusa para justificar tus actos?-interrogo Aang-Por que no aceptas la verdad.-

-Ozai se merecía la muerte. Era un monstruo. Todo el dolor que le causo a millones de personas con la guerra. ¡Fue justicia!-

-¡Esto no se trata de justicia! ¡Se trata de ti y de tu venganza personal!-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

¡Por eso lo hiciste frente a toda esa gente por eso lo hiciste tu mismo, por venganza-El Avatar respiro profundo y en tono mas calmado agregó – Tienes que aceptar que matarlo no sirvio de nada , eso no le devolverá la vida a tu madre-

El Señor del Fuego miro al Avatar a los ojos. Si levanto de su trono y se paro frente a él. Desde su lugar Katara pensaba que nunca había visto a Zuko tan enojado en toda su vida.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Le dijo el Señor del Fuego- Vienes a mi Nación y te crees que puedes decirme que esta bien y que esta mal. ¿Pretendes que te haga caso sin que tengas idea? Tu Aang fuiste demasiado débil como para no matarlo pero yo no lo soy. Y nunca lo seré, porque mi Nación me necesita.

Zuko se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su trono

-Ahora vete de aquí. No eres bienvenido en mi palacio.-Concluyo Zuko.

Después de eso ella y Aang habían vuelto al Reino Tierra. Katara intento hablar con Aang pero era un tema que el Avatar no quería enfrentar. Pero la maestra Agua no perdió contacto con Zuko, seguían siendo amigos. Se mandaban cartas y a veces Katara lo visitaba .Sin embargo los dos hombres actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado y se dejaron de dirigir la palabra.

-¡Llegaremos en poco tiempo!- la voz de Aang interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaban en el puerto y se podía ver el palacio a lo lejos.

Si Azula había imaginado que se encontraría bajo un templo abandonado de seguro no era lo que sus ojos veían. Para su sorpresa caminaba a través de construcciones subterráneas. Había pequeños edificios hechos de lo que parecía mármol negro. El lugar estaba iluminado por unas antorchas que desprendían una luz verdosa y hacia donde mirara colgaban estandartes con un extraño símbolo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto a su acompañante, señalando uno de los símbolos. Que consistía en un círculo perfecto con una estrella dentro. Había ocho puntos distribuidos en la línea del círculo al igual que dentro de la estrella.

-Es el escudo del Círculo de los nueve.-Explico Nero- Los ocho puntos simbolizan los miembros del Círculo y la estrella en el centro es nuestro maestro.

Nero se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de color negra con el símbolo grabado en su superficie.

-Pasa por aquí. El maestro te estará esperando, sola-Le dijo el maestro aire mientras se apoyaba contra la pared junto a la puerta.-Cuidado con lo que dices y…..buena suerte.

Azula asintió con la cabeza frente al comentario de Nero mientras traspasaba la puerta, dispuesta a averiguar quien era el misterioso maestro.

Del otro lado de la puerta encontró un gran cuarto, poco iluminado con un trono de color negro en el fondo. Sentado en él había una figura cubierta con una elegante vestimenta completamente de color blanco. Desde lejos Azula vio que llevaba una mascara blanca en su rostro, que solo dejaba ver sus ojos.

-Azula de la Nacion del Fuego. Por fin nos conocemos.-Dijo el encapuchado.

La voz del maestro era grave y profunda. Él hombre hablaba arrastrando las palabras de forma misteriosa y a la vez bella.

-Por favor, siéntate-Le dijo, señalando un silla frente a él.

Azula obedeció la petición y una vez que se sentó pudo ver de cerca la mascara del encapuchado. Tenía unos ojos azul verdosos, viejos y a la vez sabios. Para Azula poseían un aire malévolo, antiguo y confiado. Ella pensaba que en vez de verla a ella, los ojos miraban en su interior, analizando sus pensamientos, sentimientos y sueños. La princesa retiro esa idea de su mente y se dirigió al extraño.

-¿Por qué me has triado hasta ti?-Interrogo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero lo que ya escuchaste por boca de Nero. Quiero que me prestes tu servicios, que te conviertas en un miembro del Círculo-Hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Pero antes quiero que me contestes una pregunta…. ¿Que te trajo hasta aquí?-

Azula se quedo pensativa, con la cabeza agachada.

-Fue acaso por curiosidad, miedo, o tal vez deseos de poder….

-Odio- la voz de la princesa interrumpió al extraño - Odio- repitió mas convencida.

El maestro aguardo silencio mientras observaba un par de ojos dorados como el sol.

-Bien, muy bien. Eres completamente para servirme. Hace mucho que no veo un odio y deseo de venganza como el tuyo, pero ahora que tu estas aquí yo voy a ayudarte, Azula. Seré tu protector, cuidare de ti, te daré fuerzas y te concederé la fuente de tu fuego control, otra vez. Te ofreceré tu oportunidad de venganza. Pero yo amo seré y tu mi esclava serás.-

-¿Y como he de servirte?- Pregunto después de pensar en la oferta. Ya no tenia otra opción, si quería vengarse de su hermano necesitaría de su fuego control, que fue arrebatado por el Avatar. Y algo en su interior le decía que él era capaz de devolvérselo.

-Me servirás sirviéndote a ti misma de momento. Mas adelante llegara la ocasión en la que te necesitare para que me sirvas en cosas concretas, pero de momento, pediré poco de ti, solo que jures servirme.-

Azula, la princesa de la Nación del Fuego titubeó.

-Debes hacer el juramento- Insistió el maestro- O de lo contrario no podré ayudarte con tu venganza-

-Juro servirte- Contesto Azula, arrodillándose frente al Maestro, determinada a convertirse en una simple esclava para poder lograr su objetivo.

-Excelente- Exclamo el maestro mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Azula. Se detuvo frente de ella y coloco un pulgar sobre su frente y otro en su pecho- Ahora, déjate llevar-

Una luz de color azul cubrió toda la habitación. Azula se sentía como si fuera a morir en cualquier momento. Un dolor punzante invadía todo su cuerpo y sentía la palma de su mano derecha como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

Fuera del cuarto Nero esperaba tranquilo, apoyado contra la negra pared. Estaba algo impaciente, seguro de que Azula entraría al Círculo, pero igual algo nervioso. Esta seria la primera vez, desde que él es miembro, que El Círculo complete sus nueve integrantes. La ultima persona que se unió fue hace unos tres años y medio calculó el samurái.

-¿Genji?- Pregunto el maestro aire al sentir una presencia, que se acercaba a su derecha.-¿Eres tu?-

Nero dirigió su vista al visitante para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada.

-Oh Daima . Perdón te confundí con Genji- se excuso.

La muchacha sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de Nero. Su piel era morena, tenia el pelo algo corto de un color medio rojizo y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda que parecías joyas. Llevaba puesta una túnica de color marrón claro sin mangas y traía un collar y pulseras echas de cuero, piedras y huesos.

-Wow, si no te conociera diría que te decepciona verme-Sugirió la morena- y ¿para que buscas mi hermano?¿ Acaso te aburriste en el viaje y tienes ganas de pelear un poco?

-je je te mentiría si dijera que no.-Afirmó el samurái- ¿Sabes donde esta?-

-Escuche que se fue con chispita en una misión. Creo que tenían que confirmar una información o algo por el estilo- Explico Daima - Estarán de vuelta mañana.-

-Ya veo-dijo Nero algo decepcionado.

-¿Qué piensas acerca de ella?- le pregunto la maestra luego de un breve silencio.

-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Azula?-

Daima asintió en silencio. Y Nero miró al vacio mientras pensaba en su repuesta.

-La verdad, no se que pensar. El maestro asegura que será muy útil su ayuda. Pero pareciera que lo único que la mantiene viva es su odio.-Contesto y luego pregunto- ¿Qué pinas tu?-

Daima miro los ojos grises del maestro aire antes de contestar muy seria- No me agrada-

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un grito, proveniente del interior del cuarto. Ambos maestros abandonaron su posición y se pararon frente a la puerta, esperando conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba por sus mentes.

Acto seguido la puerta negra se abrió y una sorprendida Azula salió del cuarto. La princesa sujetaba con fuerza su mano derecha, con la izquierda, como si sufriera de un gran dolor. Con una rápida mirada Nero pudo aclarar sus dudas. Sobre la palma derecha de la maestra fuego había aparecido una marca negra. Un símbolo de un Círculo con una estrella en su Interior. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Azula había aceptado el juramento.


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin pude terminar con el capitulo. Me costo un poco, en especial por la parte de los nombres. En fin espero que les guste y muchas gracias por las reviews, que me motivan a seguir con la historia.

**Capitulo 5: Reuniónes**

Finalmente el grupo había alcanzado el palacio y ahora se encontraba en un cuarto que se utilizaba como estudio en el palacio, esperando al Señor del Fuego. Todos alzaron la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió Zuko entro en el estudio. La primera en reacciona fue Katara, quien corrió a abrasar a su amigo.

-Zuko, ha pasado tiempo- le dijo.

-Lo se Katara. Es bueno verte-agrego el príncipe.

Acto seguido saludo a Soka y Suki y luego se dirigió al Avatar.

-Gracias por venir- Le dijo, no muy seguro de cómo dirigirse hacia la persona con la que no había hablado en tres años.

- Es mi deber-Contesto Aang con seriedad- ahora necesito que me expliques exactamente que esta sucediendo- Dijo Aang yendo directamente al grano. Zuko asintió.

-Todavía hay algunas cosas medias confusas pero esto es lo que sabemos- Prosiguió a relatar Zuko- Hace no más de dos días mi hermana, Azula, logro escapar de su prisión….-

-¿Como fue que logro escapar?-interrogó Soka.

Zuko lo fulmino con la mirada, molesto por la interrupción.

-Azula no estaba en condiciones de escapar por si sola, al parecer un desconocido espadachín logro entrar en la prisión, acabar con la mayoría de los guardias y luego escapo con Azula.- Explico el maestro fuego- luego de haber inspeccionado la ciudad y el puerto algunos testigos afirman que subió a un barco rumbo al Reino Tierra.-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haberla ayudado?- Le pregunto Suki.

-La única respuesta que se me ocurre es que fue liberada por el Infierno- Respondió Zuko- Militares desertores que no aceptaron el fin de la guerra, últimamente se han estado fortaleciendo. Algunos de mis generales y también nobles los apoyan en secreto y al parecer tienen gran influencia en las zonas del sur, donde todavía perduran las ideologías nacionalistas y anti paz.-

-Es posible- Comento Soka, quien estaba al tanto de la situación de la Nación del Fuego- Pero el Infierno no es lo sumamente fuerte para poder derrocarte y mucho menos para oponerse a Aang. ¿Por qué realizarían un movimiento tan arriesgado en vez de seguir en las sombras?-

-Lo mas probable es que necesiten a Azula para liderarlos.-Opino Katara- Y una vez que derroquen a Zuko, ella sea la Señora del Fuego-

-¿Y que hay con eso de que huyo al Reino Tierra?-Exclamo Suki.

Zuko se encogió de hombros. -Puede ser que busque refugio allí. O tal vez sea una pista falsa y todavía se encuentre en la Nación del Fuego, no podemos estar seguros.-

Todos se quedaron en sus lugares pensando en silencio, sin saber que hacer o decir a continuación. Katara se sentó y suspiro.

-Por lo menos sabemos que ya no tiene su fuego control-Comento Katara, como quien trata de sacar algo bueno de una mala situación-No puede ser una amenaza tan grande-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- Argumento el Señor del Fuego-conozco a mi hermana y todos sabemos bien de lo que es capaz. Quizá no tenga poderes pero estoy seguro de que su mente sigue siendo tan perversa como siempre. O incluso más.- Después de mirar a cada uno agregó- Por el momento tengo a mi ejercito buscándola por toda la Nación, e incluso mande barcos a buscar en los puertos del Reino Tierra e informarle a las demás Naciones. Sin embargo no creo que logremos encontrarla.-

En ese momento Aang, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante la conversación, se incorporo, con intención de hablar.

-Por el momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer, Azula no se mostrara a menos que quiera que la encontremos. Estuvo en prisión durante diez años y si el Infierno la libero ahora debe ser por que planean algo- Dijo Aang muy serio y seguro de si mismo- Pero tampoco apurarnos a sacar conclusiones, puede que el Infierno no tenga nada que ver con esto. Estoy convencido de que en el final será Azula quien venga hacia nosotros y deberemos estar preparados.-

Una vez terminada la reunión Aang decidió viajar en Appa al sur de la Nación del Fuego, junto con Katara, Soka y Suki. Con la esperanza de resolver los conflictos en esa zona, encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de la maestra fuego y simplemente utilizar la imagen del poderoso Avatar para disminuir las ideas de guerra o golpes de estado en los ciudadanos y militares.

Mientras tanto Zuko se quedaría a el palacio, ocupado con sus deberes de Señor del Fuego y recibiendo los reportes de los soldados que buscaban a una princesa traidora.

* * *

En el Reino Tierra, entre las montañas, debajo de un antiguo templo se encontraba oculto un mal que se creía desaparecido. En cuartel del Círculo de los 9, dentro de uno de las grandes construcciones subterráneas, había una sala que se usaba para entrenamiento. Donde grandes bolas de fuego, de color azul, chocaban contra fuertes ráfagas de aire. En un balcón de la sala los ojos esmeralda de Daima se dedicaban a observar el entrenamiento en silencio.

Desde que Azula había recuperado sus poderes, la maestra fuego y Nero se habían pasado los últimos 2 días entrenando sin parar. Al principio Daima pensó que después de 10 años de estar encerrada sin poderes a Azula la llevaría algo de tiempo recuperar su habilidad. Sin embargo perecía que con el poco tiempo la princesa ya estaba en plena forma. Y ahora la maestra observaba con desconfianza como Azula arrojaba hábilmente bolas de fuego al maestro aire, quien las bloqueaba utilizando el aire con su katana para luego contraatacar con ráfagas de viento.

Por más que la princesa no le agradara, tenia que admitir que era una excelente maestra fuego. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y sus ataques fuertes y certeros. El rumor acerca del misterioso fuego azul era cierto y también se sorprendió al verla lanzar un relámpago.Pero todavía conservaba algo de su actitud de princesa y eso era la que Daima no soportaba. Esa forma de caminar, hablar e incluso mirar a los demás como si fuera en algún sentido un poco superior. Obviamente esa actitud no era tan fuerte como la de 10 años atrás pero aun persistía en el fondo de la princesa. -_Típico de todos los creídos de la nobleza-_Pensaba Daima_-no importa cuanto tiempo pase la princesita seguirá siendo noble .No tiene sentido que alguien como ella se una al Círculo sino comparte nuestra misma causa.-_reflexiono apretando los puños_-sino fuera porque necesitábamos un noveno miembro, desde la muerte de Lee, el Maestro no se hubiera preocupado en liberarla y mucho menos en…..-_Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando uno de los guerreros del Círculo se acerco a ella. El hombre, vestido con un traje negro estilo ninja, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-El maestros los espera a todos- Dijo, antes de retirarse en silencio. Daima suspiro.

-¡Nero! ¡Azula!- Les grito desde su posición para llamarles la atención. Cuando los dos maestros dejaron de combatir añadió- El Maestro acaba de convocar una reunión.-

Azula sonreía mientras caminaba junto a Nero y Daima. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba feliz. Feliz de haber recuperado su fuego-control. Aunque la experiencia con el Maestro había sido algo desagradable había valido la pena. Todavía recordaba esa misteriosa sensación que la había invadido ya dos veces en su vida. La primera vez había sido encadenada y a manos del Avatar. Cuando esa extraña luz había comenzado a brillar ella había sentido como todo su poder se desvanecía, sin poder evitarlo. Pero la segunda vez, la sensación había sido mucho más fuerte. Al establecer esa "conexión" con el Maestro había sentido como su fuego interior volvía. Pero también había percibido algo más. Este pensamiento le daba escalofríos ya que era algo imposible de expresar con palabras. Durante la conexión había percibido un gran poder proveniente del misterioso Maestro, un poder mucho mayor que el de ella y superior al del Avatar. Un extraño poder "espiritual".

Volviendo sus pensamientos al presente a una gran sala alumbrada solo por antorchas. En el centro había una larga mesa de color gris con 9 altas sillas. Azula identifico al maestro sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y las demás sillas estaban ocupadas por quienes dedujo eran los demás miembros del Círculo. La princesa espero a que Daima y Nero ocuparan sus lugares para sentarse en la silla restante.

-El día de hoy el Círculo de los 9 vuelve a estar completo.- Dijo el Maestro, una vez que todos estuvieron listos-Y como costumbre ante un nuevo miembro procederemos a presentarnos.-

Todos los miembros asintieron. Y el primero en hablar fue un hombre a la derecha del Maestro.

-Mi nombre es Haruko Kento -Dijo el hombre vestido con un atuendo completamente negro que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos- líder del clan de ninjas Kento, fieles al Círculo.

-Yo me llamo Zume -dijo un corpulento hombre vestido con ropas de color rojo, calvo y con un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza- de las antiguas colonias de la Nación del Fuego.

-Kenzo-murmuro un joven de tez blanca y pelo negro largo que luego callo. Azula supuso que era de la Nación del Fuego, aunque vestía ropas de color azul.

-Mi nombre es Yuuna- prosiguió una joven de piel pálida, pelo largo en trenza de color café oscuro y unos ojos azules que a la princesa le parecían muy familiares. Parecía la mas joven del grupo y con una sonrisa agrego – Encantada de conocerte.- A lo que Azula respondió con una extraña mirada.

-Yo soy Genji- Dijo un apuesto joven, al que Azula ya había oído nombrar. Tenia cabello corto calor café ojos verde oscuro y vestia ropas color verde y café- maestro tierra de la ciudad de Omashu.

-Daima- se presento la morena, aunque ya la conocía-del los areneros del desierto.

-Nero. De ningún lado.- Dijo el maestro aire.

-Azula- contesto una vez que todos terminaron y la observaron-Princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

-Y yo soy el Maestro, líder del Círculo de los 9- hablo el enmascarado- ahora que finalmente estamos todos reunidos podemos seguir con nuestros planes. Nuestro momento de salir del secretismo y alcanzar nuestra meta esta muy cerca.-

Azula en su lugar frunció el seño. Ya había escuchado por parte de Nero cuales eran los objetivos del Círculo y le habían parecido ridículos, algo imposible de lograr. Sin embargo no eran las metas absurdas las cuales le interesaban, sino obtener su venganza.

-El momento se acerca y antes de que llegue debemos asegurarnos de eliminar a los que puedan intervenir en nuestro camino- Prosiguió el Maestro- Primero debemos acabar con el líder de nuestros antiguos enemigos. La Orden del Loto Blanco, quienes nos combatieron hace ya muchos años y creen que desaparecimos.-

-¿Pero como haremos para encontrar a su líder?-Pregunto Zume- La Orden mantiene en extremo secreto la identidad de sus miembros.-

-Eso no será un problema- Le contesto- Gracias a la información que Genji y Kenzo consiguieron hemos podido identificar a los 5 miembros mas importantes. Y como sabemos que el líder es de la Nación del Fuego esto nos deja 3 objetivos. Una vez que los eliminemos nos ocuparemos de nuestra mayor amenaza-

Azula sonreía, segura de conocer la identidad del ultimo objetivo.

- El Avatar.-

Bueno espero sus opiniones y comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow ya hacia bastante tiempo que no actualizaba ( como un mes mas o menos). El capitulo 6 lo hize algo apurado asi que debe tener alguos errores, lo termine hace unos dias pero no hubo tiempo para subirlo. Ni siquiera se me ocurrio algo para el titulo.

Gracias La Fugitiva, Rashel Shiru,Himeko Zukara lovebender, Xike y Princess Ewilan por los reviews de los capitulos anteriores.

**Capitulo 6: ??**

La oscura noche se asentaba en la Nación del Fuego. En un pequeño castillo en las cercanías de un pueblo un famoso maestro espadachín se mantenía en vela. Entro en un cuarto en lo alto de una de las torres y no se sorprendió al encontrarlo completamente a oscuras, a excepción de unas velas en su escritorio. El maestro Pindao se acerco con naturalidad, se sentó y bebió unos sorbos de te, que se había preparado recientemente. Al instante en el que apoyo su taza sujeto con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.

Hacia tiempo que se había percatado de otras presencias. Dos personas se mantenían en silencio y ocultas entre las sombras. Una al lado de la puerta mientras que la otra se ocultaba cerca de una de los estantes de libros. Pindao desconocía que motivos tendrían los intrusos para tratar de sorprenderlo en su casa, pero sea el que fuere no podían ser buenas intenciones, se convenció a si mismo.

Había pensado en seguirles el juego y pretender que no se había dado cuenta, con la esperanza de que ellos mismos se revelaran o intentaran atacarlo. Sin embargo pasaron unos minutos y nada sucedía, por lo que el maestro decidió encarar la situación.

-¿Acaso piensan quedarse ahí parados toda la noche?- Le pregunto al cuarto en voz alta.

El maestro no tuvo ni tiempo de esperar una respuesta, ya que al momento de terminar su pregunta se vio obligado a moverse para esquivar un par de Shurikens . Con un rápido movimiento logro incorporarse y desenvainar su espada a tiempo de bloquear un ataque de uno de sus enemigos. Pindao era ahora capaz de ver a sus atacantes se trataba de dos hombres, vestidos completamente de negro, quienes portaban varias dagas y blandían katanas de corto tamaño.

Utilizando sus habilidades el maestro fue capaz de derribar a sus oponentes sin mucha dificultad. Solo en ese momento se percato de la otra figura a su espalda. Esta vestía un traje negro algo más elaborado y una armadura ligera en el pecho, brazos y piernas. Pindao dedujo que se trataba del líder, un guerrero mas experimentado, lo que explicaría su gran habilidad para mantenerse oculto. El espadachín se coloco en posición de combate a la espera de un movimiento del intruso. Pero de repente noto que algo no estaba bien.

A pesar de no haberse esforzado mucho respiraba como si le faltara el aliento y sabiendo que no lo habían dañado sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Acto seguido su cuerpo dejo de responderle y cayó de rodillas manteniendo su posición con su espada. Intento hablar, pero su boca estaba reseca y no podía articular las palabras. Había sido envenenado, lo sabia. ¿Pero cuando? ¿En que momento? Pensó. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la taza de te sobre el escritorio. ¿Podría se que…? Cuando entro en el estudio se enfoco tanto en las dos primeras personas que es probable que la tercera lo haya envenenado sin que se halla dado cuenta. Quizá si, pero el maestro Pindao nunca sabrá la respuesta.

Al morir su ultima visión fue la de la espalda de los 3 ninjas mientras desaparecían por la ventana, en la oscuridad de la noche.

--

Jeong Jeong se despertó sobresaltado en su casa en el bosque. Todavía era muy de noche por lo que decidió salir afuera a pensar a la luz de la luna llena. Por mas que lo intentara el anciano maestro fuego no podía recordar con exactitud cual había sido su sueño o pesadilla que lo había despertado. Una extraña sensación lo invadió, era como si estuviera seguro de que los últimos 10 años de paz estuvieran por terminar. Se pregunto así mismo si los demás miembros también lo habían sentido o si quizá su mente anciana se preocupaba demasiado por un simple sueño.

Atrás habían quedado los tiempos en los que "El desertor" vivía oculto en un campamento de desertores en medio de un bosque. Después de la gran batalla por la liberación de Ba-Sing-Se y la restauración del equilibrio en el mundo, Jeong Jeong participo con los demás miembros en la restauración de las demás naciones. Con el acenso del nuevo Señor del Fuego Zuko ya no se lo consideraba un traidor, por lo que decidió irse a vivir en paz en algún lugar alejado. Ahora vivía en las afueras de una aldea del Reino Tierra como un viejo ermitaño, ocupándose de vez en tareas de la Orden de Loto y rechazando constantemente jóvenes aprendices de maestro fuego.

Finalmente se decidió por escribir a los demás miembros de la Orden para reunirse e investigar en cazo de que halla una nueva amenaza. Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en la casa cuando su cuerpo se comenzó a comportar extraño. Una misteriosa fuerza lo obligo a colocar sus brazos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. El maestro fuego trato con todas sus fuerzas de combatirlo pero resulto inútil, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía había pasado a convertirse un simple títere.

* * *

En un pequeño claro del bosque, iluminado por la luz de la luna, dos personas esperaban la llegada de una tercera. Una de las dos esperaba sentada sobre una roca. Era un hombre joven de unos 25 años, tenia pelo largo y negro bien oscuro que caía sobre su espalda. Llevaba puesto sus típicas ropas de color azul, que dejan al descubierto sus brazos, y un par de guantes. Mientras esperaba Kenzo observaba los movimientos de su compañera.

Una joven muchacha de 19 años de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño llevado como una cola de caballo. Mantenía sus ojos serrados mientras realizaba los complicados movimientos del Sangre control.

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta, Yuuna?- Pregunto Kenzo, aun sabiendo que ella necesitaba concentración.

-Ya esta aquí- Dijo la maestra agua mientras abría sus ojos y miraba a la recién llegada persona, un anciano de mucho pelo blanco y una cicatriz en el ojo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Interrogo el anciano maestro fuego Jeong Jeong - ¿Qué es lo que me están haciendo?-

Kenzo se incorporo de su asiento y se acerco lentamente al anciano. Gracias a las habilidades de Yuuna este permanecía completamente inmóvil e indefenso. Al joven le disgustaba un poco esta forma de realizar su trabajo, pero no podía darse el lujo de cometer un error, no dejaría que el miembro de la Orden del Loto utilizara su fuego control para escapar.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo Kenzo al anciano, mientras se quitaba uno de los guantes - Sera rápido-

Alzo la mano desnuda y le apunto al maestro fuego. Con un rápido movimiento creo un pequeño relámpago que impacto en el cuerpo del anciano, arrebatándole la vida. Luego Kenzo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo. ¿No cierto?- Le pregunto a su joven compañera- Apartaste tu mirada en el momento en que lo mate-

-No… no lo hice- mintió la maestra agua, algo nerviosa .

Mientras el joven seguía caminando en silencio Yuuna observo con algo de tristeza el cuerpo del anciano. Luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a seguir a su compañero.

* * *

Amanecía en la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se, del Reino Tierra, una joven muchacha caminaba descalza por la parte alta de la ciudad. Ella no había cambiado mucho en los últimos 10 años, había crecido bastante, sin embargo su cuerpo todavía se asemejaba al de una niña. Traía puesto su típica ropa de colores verdes a diferencia de un nuevo cinturón que le colgaba del hombro.Tres días atrás había participado en el gran Estruendo de Tierra y como todos los anteriores años había salido vencedora. Y ahora Toph Bei Fong regresaba a su hogar en Ba Sing Se.

La maestra ciega nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría viviendo en la ciudad que mas detestaba, por voluntad propia. Pero desde que la guerra termino las cosas habían mejorado bastante. Fue luego de su cumpleaños número 16 cuando había decidido volver a abandonar la casa de sus padres. Luego Ihro la había ofrecido que se mudara con él y Toph acepto sin pensarlo ya que lo consideraba al ex general como un tío o abuelo. Vivian en la casa justo encima del salón de te del anciano, en el cual la maestra tierra también trabajaba. Y cada tanto ella se dedicaba a hacer viajes por el Reino Tierra, ya sea para participar en algún torneo como para desfrutar de su libertad.

Mientras caminaba pensó en sus viejos amigos, con los cuales hacia algunas semanas que no se comunicaba. En los últimos años siempre acostumbraban reunirse todos en Ba sing se o Toph viajaba a La Nacion del Fuego o al templo Aire del Sur a visitarlos. Solo una vez había viajado al Polo Sur y desde entonces no volvió a repetir la experiencia ya que debido al hielo le era imposible ver.

El último pensamiento le hizo sonreír, acordándose de su amigo Soka. Todavía recordaba cuando tenía 13 años y se había enamorado del joven de la Tribu del Agua. Cuando él se puso de novio con Suki, Toph se sintió bastante celosa. Pero no fue hasta después de la boda entre ellos que comenzó a superar lo que sentía por el guerrero. Y ahora no pasaba un solo día en que Ihro no la alentara a salir con algún chico, cosa que había intentado pero nunca terminaban muy bien, casi siempre su pareja terminaba corriendo asustado.

De repente se paro en seco, se encontraba a unas casas de la casa de te y sentía que algo no estaba bien. Se apresuro y corrió para encontrarse con lo que se temía. Aunque no pudiera ver las vibraciones del suelo le indicaban que en el lugar donde debería estar la casa de te solo un montón de escombros. Pudo sentir la presencia de algunos hombres, probablemente guardias, inspeccionando el edificio derrumbado. Sin embargo por donde buscara no podía encontrar rastros de Iroh.

* * *

Quiza halla sido medio tragico con la muerte de 2 personajes pero bueno manden sus opiniones.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya termine con el 7 capitulo creo que me quedo algo corto pero espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. De ahora en mas tratare de actualizar como minimo una vez x semana. Hasta la proxima.

**Capitulo 7: La búsqueda de Ihro**

"_Al parecer hubo un incendio que destruyo el edificio anoche .No estamos seguros de que lo causo pero al parecer el señor Ihro se encontraba solo ya que la casa de te ya había cerrado, sin embargo todavía no hemos encontrado rastros de él. Lo siento mucho_" Están eran las únicas palabras que Toph Bei Fong pudo obtener de los guardias de la ciudad y que ahora no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza mientras corría a toda velocidad a través de la parte media de la cuidad de Ba Sing Se. La bandida ciega conocía muy bien a Ihro como para pensar que esto fue un simple accidente. Después de revisar los escombros a través de vibraciones pudo estar segura de que él no se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo no tenia idea de su paradero y por lo que suponía podía estar en peligro.

Se detuvo de repente en una de las plazas de la gran ciudad la cual era el exacto centro de toda la ciudad. Quizá ella no sabia donde estaba pero si sabia como buscarlo. Separo sus piernas colocándose en posición de combate, respiro profundo e impacto con fuerza ambas manos contra el suelo de piedra. Normalmente la maestra tierra utiliza una onda de vibraciones que siente con sus pies para ver y siempre el radio de la onda había sido limitado. Pero en diez años había desarrollado mucho mas su habilidad y mediante una gran concentración ahora era capaz de extender ese limite. Toph golpeo el suelo con fuerza y una enorme onda cubrió por completo toda la capital del Reino Tierra. Esta era una técnica que solo había realizado pocas veces ya que era muy difícil concentrarse, ahora era estaba sintiendo las vibraciones de todas las personas de la ciudad, inclusive de los animales callejeros o el movimiento de los trenes. Presiono con mas fuerza el suelo y trato de encontrar entre toda la gente a Ihro lo cual era una tarea muy cansadora.

-Vamos. ¿Dónde estas?- Se murmuraba a si misma.

Pasaron tres minutos y no encontraba rastros, gruesas gotas de sudor se agolpaban en su frente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar del esfuerzo._ -Acaso me habre equivocado?-_Pensaba_-Quizá sea posible que ya no se encuentre en la ciudad-_ Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de repente lo encontró en un edificio en la parte baja de la ciudad. Satisfecha Toph rompió su posición y se tiro sobre el suelo de espaldas, agotada por el esfuerzo. Al parecer el anciano no estaba en peligro así que esperaría a recuperar fuerzas y luego lo buscaría para preguntarle que demonios había pasado.

--

Del otro lado de la plaza un hombre calvo de gran tamaño se encontraba parado inmóvil frente a la fuente de agua. Vestía ropas normales que lo hacían pasar por un simple ciudadano y llevaba un pañuelo de color rojo que cubría su calvicie. A simple vista parecía estar contemplando la fuente pero en realidad observaba con disimulo a una joven que descansaba sobre el suelo de piedra.

-¡Zume!- Al oír su nombre el corpulento hombre giro la vista hacia su compañero, quien corría hacia él y se detuvo jadeante al llegar a su lado- wow…al…fin…te...encontré- Le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Su compañero era bastante mas joven, tenia el cabello corto color café ojos verde oscuro y vestia la típica ropa de los maestros tierra.

-Que sucedió Genji? Llegas tarde- Le inquirió Zume, molesto.

-Si, lo siento. Me entretuve en el camino- Se disculpo- Esta es mi segunda vez en Ba Sing se, Sabes? No recordara que fuera tan grande ni que las chicas fueran tan atractivas.-

-Maldicion, que acaso nunca puedes concentrarte en lo que estamos haciendo?- Cansado de tratar con un compañero tan irresponsable.

-Oye,no me trates así- Se defendió Genji- yo estoy 100 concentrado en lo que hacemos.

-…………-

-…………-

-Ahora que lo pienso…. ¿Que estamos haciendo?- Le pregunto el joven algo confundido- ¿No deberíamos seguir buscando al anciano?

Zume se golpeo la frente y luego señalo can la cabeza a Toph- Estoy seguro de que esa chica sabe donde esta. La seguiremos y tarde o temprano lo encontraremos.-

-Te refieres a la que esta tirada en el suelo?- Pregunto mientras la observaba- wow no esta para nada mal, aunque prefiero las chicas de pechos mas grandes.

Zume volvió a golpearse la frente, molesto.

-La verdad todo esto hubiera sido mucho mas fácil si no hubieras destrozado todo el salón de te- Le replico el maestro tierra a su corpulento compañero.

-Cállate de una vez, no me esperaba que el viejo fuese tan hábil. Además tú ni siquiera hiciste nada para evitar que se escapara.- Le discutió Zume cada vez mas molesto

-Si bueno como sea- contesto sin darle mucha importancia- Mira la chica se puso de pie.

Ambos maestros observaron como Toph se incorporaba y comenzaba a alejarse de ellos. Esperaron unos segundos y luego comenzaron a ir disimuladamente tras ella. Luego de caminar algunas calles Genji interrumpió el silencio entre ellos dos.

-Un momento, acabo de darme cuenta de quien es- Le susurro asombrado- Estamos siguiendo a l bandida ciega!!-

-¿La que?-

-La Bandida Ciega- Repitió Genji entusiasmado- La campeona mundial de Tierra Control y la mismísima maestra de Tierra Control del Avatar. Es una diosa entre los maestros tierra, dicen inclusive que es la única persona capaz de controlar el metal-

-¿Estas hablando en serio? Maldición parece que esta misión se hace cada vez mas complicada- Opino el calvo, mientras se arrepentía de no haber podido acabar con el anciano antes.

-Si es verdad. No crees que seria mejor…tu sabes….retirarnos por el momento….no creo que será fácil vencer a el Dragón del Oeste y la bandida ciega-

Zume le dirigió una seria y dura mirada a Genji.

-heeem…..no quería decir eso…..tu sabes…estaba bromeando je je je- Trato de corregirse el joven.

-No me subestimes Genji, no me importa con cuantas leyendas del Tierra control tenga que acabar para terminar con esta misión. Tenemos un objetivo y debemos cumplirlo, el anciano puede ser muy peligroso si sigue con vida.- Le contesto muy furioso- No tengo intenciones de mostrarle mi cara al maestro y decirle que hemos fracasado.

-De acuerdo compañero, no te preocupes yo estaré contigo.-

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa-

Ambos maestros se detuvieron al ver como la maestra tierra entraba en un negocio, ya en la parte baja de la ciudad, que perecía una decadente florería. Decidieron esperar unos minutos a ver si salían, si no ellos entrarían.

--

Gracias a sus pies descalzos la maestra tierra Toph dedujo que acababa de entrar en una precaria florería de la parte baja de la ciudad. El lugar parecía abandonado sin embargo ella sabia que no era así. Dirigió sus pasos hacia una simple puerta de madera y la abrió. Dentro se encontró con una pequeña sala circular con unos ocho asientos de los cuales solo una estaba ocupado por un anciano hombre algo gordo de poco pelo canoso pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mi querida Toph- Exclamo Ihro mientras corría a abrazar a la joven- Por fin nos encontramos. Dime como te fue en tu viaje. Veo que lograste ganar de nuevo el torneo- Le dijo luego de ver el cinturón que colgaba de la maestra.-

-Pues por supuesto que si, fue pan comido- Contesto Toph- En mi regreso no puede evitar notar que la casa de te y nuestra casa fueron destruidas. ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso?-

La cara del ex –general adopto una expresión muy seria antes de contestar la pregunta.

-Me temo que solo tengo malas noticias, por lo que me entere por otros miembros de la Orden del Loto parece que Azula ha logrado escapar de su prisión, en la Nación del Fuego, con la ayuda de alguien. Y recientemente perdimos contacto con dos miembros muy importantes de la Orden, Pindao y Jeong Jeong.-

La increíble noticia impacto a la maestra ciega, al parecer el tiempo de paz estaba por llegar a su fin. – ¿Pero que sucedió en la casa de te?- Pregunto.

-Anoche dos hombres entraron cuando ya era la hora de cerrar. Desde el principio sentí que algo andaba mal…..y no me equivoque. Ellos tenían como objetivo matarme y tuve que combatir contra un maestro fuego, un hombre calvo de gran tamaño. Pero la situación se descontrolo y el negocio se incendio, por suerte pude despistarlos y lograr escapar antes de que todo se derrumbara. Inmediatamente me reuní con otros miembros de la Orden.-

-Cuando venia para aquí sentí a dos hombres que me estaban siguiendo, ahora se encuentran del otro lado de la calle.- Admitió Toph- ¿Crees que son los mismos que te atacaron?-

-Sin duda deben de ser ellos-

-Excelente- Exclamo mientras hacia tronar sus dedos- Ya regreso, iré a darles una paliza.-

-je je je admiro tu entusiasmo pero lo mejor va a ser que salgamos de la ciudad, Todavía no estoy seguro de a quien nos enfrentamos y admito que ya no soy tan joven como antes-

-De acuerdo- Acepto la joven algo decepcionada- ¿Pero si tenias que irte de Ba sing se porque no lo hiciste antes?

-No tenia pensado irme sin ti- Contesto Ihro- Por eso me quede sabia que me encontrarías.-

Feliz por el comentario la bandida ciega le sonrió a la persona que consideraba como un padre para ella.

--

Fuera de la florería dos personas esperaban impacientes.

-Ya me harte de esperar- Dijo Zume - Acabemos con esto Genji-

El maestro tierra sintió al mismo tiempo en que su compañero destrozaba la puerta del negocio con una bola de fuego de gran tamaño.


	8. Chapter 8 Parte 1

Haaaa, bueno hace rato que no actualizaba mi fic. Je Je mi unica excusa es que suelo ser un pibe muy perezoso. En fin les traigo el cap ocho, la verdad que me quedo mas corto de lo que pensaba, noestube muy inspirado XD.

Tratare de contunuarlo cuando pueda, no tengo idea de cuantos capitulos me podra llevar pero estoy decidido a terminarlo.

**Capitulo 8:**

_En la guarida del Circulo de los 9_

Dentro de su habitación, Nero se lanzo de espaldas sobre su cama, agradeciendo el momento de paz. Se encontraba agotado después de haber seguido con el entrenamiento de Azula, ya habían pasado varios días desde que se unió al Circulo y recupero sus poderes. Desde entonces lo único de lo que el joven se ocupaba era de combatir con la maestra fuego hasta que ambos quedaran agotados.

El maestro aire suspiro y observo con pereza el techo, su mente recordó la conversación que había tenido con su maestro apenas había vuelto de traer a la princesa.

(flashback)

Hacia unos minutos que Azula había salido del cuarto y ahora él se encontraba de frente a su maestro. El misterioso hombre, vestido de blanco y con su mascara blanca, la dio la bienvenida.

-Nero, exelente trabajo- Su voz grave y misteriosa parecía inundar el cuarto- veo que has lograda traer a Azula sin ninguna complicación-.

- Así es señor- respondió respetuosamente.

-Muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora tú te hagas cargo de ella-.

-hee…¿como dice?-

-Le he devuelto sus poderes de fuego control pero debido al largo tiempo que estuvo encerrada, quiero que la prepares para cuando llegue el momento- Explico el maestro y añadió- a partir de ahora ella será tu nueva compañera-.

Nero asintió con la cabeza. Los 8 maestros del Círculo se dividían siempre en 4 grupos de 2 integrantes cada uno. Pero él había permanecido solo desde la muerte de su antiguo compañero, un maestro fuego llamado Lee. Ahora que volvían a ser 8 los miembros esta era una decisión que el maestro aire se veía venir.

-¿Estas de acuerdo?- le pregunto.

-Si por supuesto- Contesto, aunque en su interior albergaba esperanzas de que lo pusieran en grupo con Daima o inclusive Zume- No hay problema- Contesto antes de retirarse.

(_Fin del flashback_)

Un leve dolor en el lo hizo volver al presente. Observo su hombro derecho donde su traje estaba algo chamuscado y tenia una leve quemadura.

-_Vaya- _pensó examinando la herida_- Con cada día Azula se vuelve mas fuerte, un poco mas cerca y ese ultimo ataque hubiera sido mas grave. Tengo que acordarme de pedirle a Yuuna que la cure en cuanto la vea Umm ¿me pregunto si dejara una marca? Espero que no..…-_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una persona irrumpió en su cuarto, de manera violenta sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-¡Nero!- Exclamo una joven de ojos esmerarla- Te he estado buscando.

-Daima, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto extrañado, podía saber por la mirada de la joven que algo no andaba bien.

-Es Genji, todavía no ha regresado de su misión con Zume- Comenzó a explicar- Haruko tubo éxito, incluso Yuuna y chispita ya regresaron. Genji se esta tardando demasiado-.

-Sabes que a Kenzo no le gusta que lo llames así- Contesto el samurái sin darle importancia al asunto- honestamente creo que te preocupas demasiado, tu hermano sabe cuidarse solo-.

-Si, ya lo se. Pero tengo un extraño presentimiento de que necesita ayuda- Agrego la maestra.

Nero la observo en silencio por unos segundos. Que entre Genji y Daima hubiera una fuerte conexión no le extraño, después de todo eran hermanos.

-De acuerdo- exclamo mientras se incorporaba y tomaba su fiel espada- supongo que tienes razón, se esta tardando demasiado- camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo en seco - pero iré yo solo-.

-¡Que! ¿Y eso por que?- exclamo Daima, algo ofendida.

Nero sonrió.

-Simplemente porque el viento viaja más rápido cuando va solo- Le contesto.

--

_Ciudad de Ba sing se_

La puerta del local fue destrozada al tiempo que dos hombres irrumpían en el lugar. Ambos maestros inspeccionaron la sala en busca de su objetivo. Zume noto otra puerta de madera al fondo, se abalanzo sobre ella y la derribo con una patada, solo para encontrarse con una pequeña sala circular completamente vacía.

-¡Maldicion!- Grito el maestro fuego.

-¿Encontraste algo?- le pregunto Genji al tiempo que entraba en la sala.

-No, nada. No lo entiendo, ¿Por donde demonios se fueron?-

Estaban a punto de abandonar el cuarto cuando Genji sintió algo.

-Espera un segundo…..- Dijo, mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes y colocaba su mano derecha sobre ella.

Dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo y la pared de tierra se hundió revelando un pequeño túnel del otro lado. Inmediatamente ambos maestros comenzaron a seguir el camino, a gran velocidad.

-Buen trabajo- Admitió su compañero, mientras corrían.

-Si, ya lo se.-Contesto fingiendo modestia- No se donde estarías sin mi, je je-.

--

Del otro lado del túnel Toph e Ihro habían llegado a la salida: una vieja estación de trenes, ya hace tiempo abandonada, que se encontraba fuera de la muralla de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?- Pregunto Toph, curiosa.

-La florería funciona como un punto de encuentro de la Orden del Loto.- Comenzó a explicar Ihro- Antes de que me encontraras me reuní con otros miembros de la Orden, quienes me informaron sobre la situación y me aconsejaron usar el túnel para escapar de la ciudad.-

-Genial. Y ahora a donde deberíamos….-

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamo el anciano que la apartaba y una bola de fuego golpeaba en el lugar donde hace unos segundos se encontraban.

-Al fin te encontramos, anciano.-

Ihro y Toph dirigieron sus miradas (bueno Toph quizá no) al túnel, del cual dos hombres surgían.

-Genji, ocúpate de la chica- Exclamo un hombre de gran tamaño- El viejo es mio-.

* * *

Jeje que final, no?


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

_En las afueras de Ba-sing-se, antigua estación de tren._

La batalla había comenzado. Debido a las ráfagas de fuego Ihro y Toph se vieron obligados a separarse. El Dragón del Oeste logro salir de la estación perseguido por el maestro fuego, la maestra ciega estuvo a punto de seguirlos cuando una roca se impacto en el suelo, cortando su camino. Gracias a sus pies Toph sabía que se encontraba cara a cara con el otro maestro.

-Lo siento, niña. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer y no puedo dejar que interrumpas a mi compañero- Exclamo Genji con un tono burlón, seguro de si mismo, mientras asumía su posición de combate.

-De acuerdo - Contesto Toph de la misma manera- Entonces creo que tendré que derrotarte a ti primero-.

Con un veloz movimiento de pie la maestra tierra realizo su primer ataque, una roca de gran tamaño se dirigió hacia su rival, el cual permanecía inmóvil. Pero en el momento del impacto la roca fue reducida a pequeños trozos, por un puñetazo de Genji. A pesar de que no podía ver Toph sabía que su rival acababa de crear unas protecciones de piedra en sus manos y pies. Era un estilo que ella la conocía, una técnica básica de los antiguos Dai Lee.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el maestro tierra comenzó a moverse rápidamente hacia ella y trato de derribarla utilizando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Toph logro esquivar sus ataques y tomo distancia para contraatacar con proyectiles de tierra pero Genji se protegió alzando un muro de piedra. Toph siguió atacándolo, lanzándole grandes rocas y estacas que surgían del suelo. Pero su rival lograba a esquivar sus ataques con rápidos movimientos o utilizando sus miembros para destrozar las rocas. Sin embargo no devolvía los ataques.

-Deja de moverte- Exclamo la joven ciega- ¿Que acaso me tienes miedo? -_ Maldición- _Pensó _– ni siquiera trata de combatir, solo esta tratando de hacerme perder el tiempo. Tengo que buscar una manera de derribarlo. ¿Pero como?-_

Se detuvo cansada por el esfuerzo y el maestro tierra comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?- Exclamo en su tono burlón y a la vez juguetón – Ni siquiera pude entrar en calor. ¿Es eso todo el poder de la Bandida Ciega?-

Toph no pudo evitar sonreír. Se le había ocurrido un plan.

-Me sorprende que me conozcas por ese nombre- Le contesto Toph.

- ¿Bromeas?, solía ir a ver tus peleas en los torneos. Tengo que admitir que tienes muy buenos movimientos niña.-

- Bueno, lo mas importante en todas las peleas es siempre permanecer… ¡ALERTA!-

Una estaca de gran tamaño ataco a Genji, quien rápidamente salto hacia atrás, esquivándola y colocándose con la espalda pegada en una de las paredes.

-Jajaja. Buen intento niña, pero necesitaras mas que tontos trucos para atrapar…-

Toph cruzo los brazos ocasionando que las vigas de metal dentro de la pared salieran y capturaran al maestro tierra. Genji se encontraba atrapado contra el muro incapaz de mover ni sus brazos o piernas. En los últimos años había logrado aprender a dominar el metal sin tener que tocarlo directamente, sin embargo solía ser bastante difícil y esta era la primera vez que lo usaba en combate.

-Hey, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Se quejaba Genji – No puedes hacer esto ¡Es trampa!-

-¿Qué? Esto no es trampa, fue una táctica de combate- Se defendió Toph.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir como si fueran niños, jugando un juego.

-Pero no vale cuando me atacas por la espalda. Eres una tramposa, ¡Tramposa!-

-No, no lo soy. ¡Tu estas celoso de mi metal control, que te derroto!-

-Si que lo eres, ahora suéltame para que podamos seguir, niña tramposa.-

-¿Estas loco? No pienso soltarte solo por que me lo pides-

-¿Por qué no?-

-En primer lugar tú eres el que me ataco y tratabas de hacerme perder el tiempo para que….- La joven maestra tierra recordó que Ihro necesitaba de su ayuda, y se culpo por dejarse levar. Comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos y se dio vuelta.- Una última cosa. No vuelvas a llamarme niña. Mi nombre es Toph, la mejor maestra de tierra control-.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo fuera de la estación dos maestros fuegos combatían acaloradamente. La batalla estaba bastante igualada, el maestro fuego llamado Zume lanzaba grandes bolas de fuego, mientras que el Dragón del Oeste se defendía creando muros de llamas y atacando con potentes llamaradas. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un excelente maestro fuego Ihro había envejecido y su cuerpo se estaba cansando. No podría mantener el ritmo de la batalla y eso era algo que ambos sabían.

-Me sorprende que sean tan persistentes- Admitió Ihro mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego con una patada.

-Tengo un trabajo que realizar y no pienso dejar que vuelvas a escapar anciano- Contesto Zume mientras desviaba el ataque con sus manos.

-Supuse que dirías eso. Pero lo que mas me intriga es quien los a enviado.- Exclamo Ihro calmado- La ultima vez que me fije todavía estábamos en época de paz en el mundo-.

-Ja, no es momento para bromas. Sabes que la Orden tiene varios enemigos-

-¿Así que es verdad, El Circulo ha vuelto a alzarse?- Inquirió suspicazmente.

-Veo que ya sabes de nosotros- Zume se sorprendió, los movimientos de su maestro siempre eran cuidadosos y desde las sombras. ¿Cómo era posible que los hubieran descubierto?

-No, no lo sabia- Respondió el ex general sonriendo- Simplemente vi el tatuaje en tu mano, pero tu acabas de confirmarlo.-

Molesto por haber sido engañado Zume alzo ambos brazos provocando una gran llamarada que venció las defensas Ihro. Este se encontraba ahora en el suelo agotado y con algunas quemaduras leves. Pero sabía que tenía que hacer tiempo, esperar a Toph, si quería sobrevivir.

-Pero no tiene sentido- Prosiguió el anciano- El Circulo cayo hace ya mas de 500 años junto con su líder. ¿Por qué aparecieron ahora, que es lo que buscan?-

A Zume le complacía ver a la persona que le trajo tantas complicaciones derrotado y confundió. Y en su arrogancia decidió prolongar el momento.

-Anciano tonto. El Círculo nunca desapareció por completo, ha estado viviendo en la oscuridad por los últimos 500 años y ahora que nuestro maestro se prepara para lograr lo que siempre buscaron.- Zume hablaba ya seguro de su victoria sobre Ihro- La creación de un nuevo orden mundial, que controle todas las naciones.-

De repente un bloque de piedra se elevo golpeando a Zume y alejándolo unos metros. Apenas se incorporo cuando vio a la joven maestra tierra ayudando a Ihro a incorpore.

-Lo siento, no pude llegar antes- Se disculpo Toph.

-No te preocupes llegaste en el momento justo.- Admitió mientras ambos maestros se colocaron en posición de pelea.

-Al parecer te las arreglaste para alcanzarnos- Exclamo Zume. Dentro de si maldecía a Genji por no haber derrotado a la joven y a si mismo por no haber acabado con el objetivo cuando pudo.- Esto no para de ponerse difícil-.

…

No tardo mucho tiempo para que Zume quedara derrotado. La diferencia de dos contra uno era demasiado evidente. Sin embargo todavía le quedaba un truco más.

-Creo que no queda mas remedio- Exclamo mientras se incorporaba dolorido. Había recibido golpes de algunas rocas al igual que varias quemaduras. Pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder.-No, el maestro no me lo perdonaría- Se murmuro a si mismo.

Ihro y Toph observaron (Bueno quizá Toph no) intrigados como Zume se llevaba la mano a la cabeza. Tomo la badana/pañuelo que utilizaba para cubrir su calvicie y se lo quito, revelando para sorpresa de todos, un tercer ojo pintado en su frente.

-Es hora de la combustión- Dijo sonriendo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

_En las afueras de Ba-sing –se._

La batalla estaba lejos de terminar. El enorme maestro fuego acababa de quitarse su pañuelo de la cabeza dejando al descubierto un tercer ojo pintado sobre la frente. A continuación inhalo aire por la nariz y lanzo su primer ataque. La primera explosión no consiguió darles. La segunda sus rivales la sintieron mas cerca. Y la tercera impactó contra una barrera de tierra recién creada, destruyéndola por completo.

-¿Quién es este tipo?- Gritaba Toph a Ihro por sobre el ruido de las explosiones -¡Dispara explosiones con la mente al igual que el hombre combustión!-.

-Esta utilizando combustión control, es una clase de fuego control. Letal pero demasiado peligrosa- Contesto el anciano, mientras se incorporaba de un impacto y contraatacaba con unas bolas de fuego-¡Tenemos que movernos hacia un lugar con mas cobertura….hacia allá!- Grito Ihro mientras señalaba una zona cercana donde pequeños montículos de tierra ofrecían protección natural.

Toph asintió y con su tierra control creo una nube de polvo para cubrirlos mientras corrían y se escondían detrás de uno de los montículos, seguidos de cerca por su enemigo. Zume atravesó la nube de polvo y observo los diferentes montículos, atento esperando algún ataque sorpresa que nunca llego.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Grito, mientras destruía uno de los escondites con una explosión- ¿Acaso tienen tanto miedo que no pueden pelear?- Otra explosión derrumbo otro montículo- ¡Salgan cobardes!-.

Las explosiones iban y venían destruyendo varios de los montículos. Detrás de su escondite Ihro y Toph hablaban en silencio.

-No podremos seguir así por mucho tiempo- Admitió Ihro – No lo derrotaremos si no nos podemos acercar y eso es imposible con tantos ataques. Lo mejor será seguir huyendo -.

-¡Pero estas herido!- Le contradijo Toph preocupada – No nos será fácil huir y seguramente nos alcanzara. Nuestra única oportunidad es enfrentarlo-.

Ihro permaneció en silencio, la joven maestra tenia razón. Durante el combate había recibido varias heridas en todo el cuerpo. Y a pesar de que no eran graves su viejo cuerpo no soportaba las peleas como antes. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo acaso en un anciano indefenso?

-Tú quédate aquí, yo iré y me encargare de él- Dijo Toph, pero antes de que pudiera moverse una mano la tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¡Acaso te has vuelto loca!- Contesto Ihro. Su tono demostraba preocupación. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su joven "sobrina".

-Estaré bien, se como derrotarlo- Exclamo Toph, luego sonrió y dijo- Confía en mi-.

-Siempre – contesto el maestro fuego mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Zume estaba cada vez mas molesto, seguía haciendo estallar todo el lugar y sin embargo no encontraba rastro de sus enemigos. De repente vio como una figura se elevaba, impulsada por tierra control y se colocaba frente a el. La joven maestra tierra y él están cara a cara, separados por una considerable distancia.

-Veo que finalmente decidiste aparecer- Dijo el hombre calvo-¿Acaso pretendes sacrificarte para proteger al anciano?-

-La única razón por la que salí es porque no parabas de hacer ruido- Le contesto Toph burlándose – y esta empezando a molestarme-.

Zume sonrió y lanzo una explosión hacia la maestra tierra. La joven la esquivo creando una pequeña ola de tierra y comenzó a "surfear" gran velocidad sobre el suelo. El maestro fuego siguió disparando y Toph se movía esquivando los ataques y acercándose cada vez más. Sin embargo una explosión cercana le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse una de las explosiones la alcanzo.

Zume al fin se alivio. El ataque había dado en el blanco, la maestra tierra estaba muerta, incluso había un pequeño cráter en el lugar del impacto. Se acerco confiado de su victoria, pero le sorprendió no ver el cuerpo por ningún lado. Fue entre medio de interrogantes cuando sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía y bajo la mirada en el momento justo en que la tierra se abría. La maestra tierra salió impulsada de esta, con el brazo extendido y un puño de tierra de gran tamaño le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza al maestro fuego.

El golpe lo envió a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Cuando Zume se incorporo estaba algo desconcertado y noto que la herida en la cara comenzaba a sangrar. Intento usar el combustión control pero sin embargo solo logro crear una pequeña explosión muy cerca suyo.

-¡Maldita seas!- Grito Zume, al tiempo que se preparaba para crear una bola de fuego con sus manos, pero una roca voladora lo golpeo dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Yo que tu dejaría de luchar y empezaría a contestar preguntas- Dijo Ihro acercándose.- Dijiste que el Circulo planea crear un nuevo orden mundial. ¿Cómo es eso posible?-.

-Nuestra organización es más fuerte de lo que aparenta y pronto tendremos el poder suficiente como para alzarnos contra las tres Naciones. Ni siquiera el Avatar podrá detenernos.- Relato Zume – Pero la única razón por la que les cuento esto es porque ustedes morirán. ¡Aquí y ahora!-

Se incorporo dispuesto a atacarlos con su fuego control, pero Toph e Ihro reaccionaron rápidamente. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad la maestra arrojo una roca de gran tamaño al tiempo que el anciano maestro fuegos usaba sus poderes para incinerarla. Zume no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque y cerro los ojos a la espera del impacto, el cual nunca llego. Ihro y Tohp vieron confundidos como la roca envuelta en llamas era destruida y cuando la pequeña nube de polvo desapareció vieron a una desconocida figura parada delante de Zume.

Era un muchacho joven que vestía ropas blancas con detalles en azul, tenía pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y llevaba una espada colgada de la cintura. Permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, muy serio.

_-¿Qué?, ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Cómo es posible que haya destruido nuestro ataque?- _Pensaba Toph_- Ha de ser otro maestro tierra, pero ¿Cómo se acerco sin que halla sentido sus vibraciones?-._

-¡Nero!- Exclamo Zume- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-.

-Al parecer te salvo la vida- Respondió el joven seriamente y dirigió la mirada hacia Ihro.- Veo que no has conseguido cumplir tu misión. El miembro de la Orden sigue vivo-.

-¡Pero esta herido y debilitado! Todavía podemos acabar con él – Se defendió.

-No – Contesto decidido.- No vale la pena. La misión era acabar con él antes de que pudiera establecer contacto con los otros miembros.-Explico- Y eso ya ha ocurrido, así que nos retiraremos…. por ahora- Se dio vuelta y comenzó a alegarse.

-¿Tu también eres de la Orden?- Pregunto Toph-¿Acaso crees que te dejaremos irte así como si nada?-.

Nero detuvo su paso y observo a la joven ciega. Estaba tentado de enfrentarse a la maestra tierra y el ex general de la Nación del Fuego. Pero sin embargo tenía otros asuntos que atender, todavía no había logrado encontrar a Genj y estaba obligado a regresar al cuartel antes de la noche. No le gustaría que su maestro se enterara que salió sin su permiso a pedido de Daima.

-Lo siento, pero me están esperando - Respondió y sonrió – Quizá nos volvamos a ver-.

Antes de que Toph e Ihro reaccionaran una gran nube de tierra creada por Nero se dirigió hacia ellos, obligándolos a cubrirse. Rapidamente la joven maestra tierra uso su control para despejarla y para sorpresa de ambos sus enemigos habían desaparecido.

-No dejare que escapen- Grito la joven ciega. Pero antes de poder perseguirlos una anciana mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Déjalos ir. Si es verdad lo que dijeron definitivamente los volveremos a ver- Dijo Ihro- Oscurecerá dentro de poco, lo mejor será volver a Ba-sing-se. Estoy seguro de que mañana recibiremos visitas de nuestros viejos amigos- Exclamo sonriendo.

---------

Dentro de la estación de tren, atrapado a una pared con vigas de acero, se encontraba Genji. El maestro tierra estaba aburrido, hace bastante tiempo que la maestra ciega Toph se había marchado y sin embargo todavía seguía sin noticias ni de Zume ni de ella.

-_Espero no lo hallan derrotada a Zume_-Pensaba el joven –_ Esa niña resulto ser tan fuerte como esperaba, je je al parecer no era mentira lo de que podía controlar el metal. La próxima vez tendré que ponerme a luchar en serio si quiero derrotarla-_ Recordó su rostro sonriente y ese par de ojos ciegos. Su cuerpo parecía ser el de una chica muy joven, debido a esto él la había apodado "niña", aunque solo era unos años menor que él.- _Que ridículo, una mujer que pueda derrotarme sin duda es especial. Je, creo que estoy enamorado_- Concluyo en broma.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se percato de la figura que se le acercaba.

-Bueno, bueno. La verdad que no esperaba verte a ti por aquí- Exclamo Genji- Nero-.

-Venia a buscarte, pero la verdad que no esperaba encontrarte "colgado"- Exclamo el maestro sonriendo a causa de la escena- Que pasa ¿Acaso no puedes liberarte?-.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo! Es que simplemente no quiero derribar esta bonita pared- Contesto.

-Ja, si como no. Al parecer nunca pierdes el sentido del humor-.

-….-

-.…-

-A propósito Nero, ¿No te molestaría bajarme de aquí?-

-Para nada-

Con un hábil movimiento Nero utilizo su katana para cortar los barrotes liberando a Genji. Una vez libre ambos jóvenes se saludaron amistosamente, como viejos amigos.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto el maestro tierra intrigado.

-Tu hermana me aviso. Daima sentía que algo había salido mal con la misión.-

-Je je si. Ella a veces suele preocuparse demasiado- Rió Genji.

-Y tú te preocupas demasiado poco. La misión fracaso y Zume recibió varias heridas, debemos volver pronto- Le dijo Nero y agrego- el Maestro no estará contento-.


	11. Chapter 105

**buenas a todos, les traigo unauna especie de intermedio entre el cap 10 y el 11. si quieren llamenlo 10.5 o simplemente intermedio, como mas les guste.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Conversación a media noche**

"_Volvió a encontrarse en el mismo lugar. La plaza mas importante en toda la Nación del Fuego, desde su ubicación podía ver que el lugar estaba repleto de personas, espectadores silenciosos que solo tenían una sombra por cara. Permanecían inmóviles al igual que ella observando el espectáculo. Un hombre sobre una gran tarima, atado sobre un poste de madera. Él hombre se veía avergonzado y débil. Sus últimos años en prisión lo habían convertido en un mero espectro de lo que solía ser. De rey había pasado a ser un simple condenado. _

_Otra persona entró en la escena. Un joven hombre, alto y fuerte, que vestía las tradicionales ropas de un Señor del fuego. Comenzó a hablar, tanto para el condenado como para la gente que presenciaba el hecho. Sin embargo ella no podía escuchar sus palabras. Al terminar su discurso el joven dejo de hablar y extendió su mano, de la cual una llamarada comenzaba a surgir, hacia el hombre atado. Ella, por simple instinto, quiso detenerlo. Intento moverse pero todo su cuerpo esta rodeado por gruesas cadenas, trato de gritar pero de su boca no salieron palabras. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Quiso tapar sus oídos, para no tener que escuchar el grito de un hombre muriendo, o desviar la mirada para no ver el festín de las llamas. Pero no lo hizo, sabia que nunca le gustaría que mostrara debilidad. Menos frente de él._

_Toda la escena se oscureció, ya no había mas plaza, ni hombre, ni silenciosos espectadores. Se encontraba de rodillas frente a él, completamente indefensa. Vio como el joven avanzaba hacia ella con paso lento y una capa que se movía por un viento inexistente. Un par de ojos dorados se reflejaron sobre otro par de ojos dorados. Él sonrió mientras hablaba. Y ella escucho las palabras como un susurro sobre su oído. – Creo que es tiempo de que sientas lo que yo sufrí-. El joven coloco su mano sobre su ojo derecho. Ella sintió por primera vez un miedo incontrolable. Lo último que sentía era un dolor abrasador en su cara, mientras escuchaba la risa de su hermano hacerse cada vez mas fuerte"_

Azula se despertó sobresaltada. Escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo y gruesas gotas de sudor cubría toda su piel. Se agarro de los hombros para controlar su cuerpo y fue en ese momento que noto frías lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, a causa de un pequeño llanto incontrolable. Se froto los ojos con vergüenza, enojada consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlar su cuerpo. Esta no era la primera vez que tenia uno de esos sueños, o mejor dicho pesadillas, sin embargo cuando se despertaba siempre se sentía igual, humillada e insignificante.

Se levanto de su cama y observo la habitación a oscuras, uno de los simples cuartos que el Circulo le había dado. Se cambio de ropas con decisión y salió de su alcoba. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos oscuros del cuartel, era bastante de noche por lo que estaban completamente vacios. La maestra fuego se detuvo en el salón de entrenamiento, también vacio. Sabia que esa noche no dormiría, nunca lo hacia después de tener una de esas pesadillas, ya que no quería volver a vivirla. Se coloco en el centro del salón y comenzó a practicar a solas su fuego control. La antigua princesa de la Nación del Fuego se movía con rapidez y determinación y con cada movimiento una llamarada azul iluminaba la habitación.

La imagen de su hermano Zuko ocupo su mente. Lo veía sentado en el trono del Señor del Fuego, portando la corona sobre su cabeza, con Mai a su lado derecho y sonriendo.

-Zuko- Susurro Azula, con odio - me vengare de ti- y Con cada nuevo golpe las llamas azules perecieron hacerse más grandes.

-------

-Hola- Exclamo una voz amistosa a espaldas de Azula. La maestra fuego giro sorprendida, había estado entrenando por largo rato y no esperaba encontrarse con nadie a esas horas de la noche. A unos pasos de ella una joven permanecía de pie, observándola. Azula la reconoció inmediatamente por los ojos azules, se trataba de otra de las integrantes del Circulo, Yunna.

-Ah, lo siento, no quería interrumpirte- La maestra hablaba en un tono algo tímido, intimidada quizá por la presencia de Azula- no pensé que había alguien despertó todavía -.

-No podía dormir- Se explicó la maestra fuego- y ¿Qué hay de ti?-.

-Yo tampoco podía dormir, así que comencé a dar vueltas por el lugar y luego vi las luces de las llamas azules y me acerque-.

Azula la observo con cuidado, la joven no mentía. Pero aunque mantenía una eterna sonrisa amistosa en el rostro había algo que la preocupaba y no la dejaba dormir. La maestra fuego se pregunto que podía ser.

-Escuche que tu misión de la noche anterior fue un éxito-Exclamo Azula- que lograste matar el miembro de la Orden de Loto, el viejo maestro Jeong Jeong -.

"_En el blanco_" pensó la maestra fuego. Con solo decir la palabra "matar" la expresión de Yunna había cambiado completamente.

-Bueno, si…… aunque….en realidad Kenzo fue el que…….termino con él. Yo solo ayude…..un poco- La joven maestra hablaba mirando al suelo y se mostraba algo arrepentida de sus acciones.

Observándola Azula se alegró que su capacidad para leer a la gente era eficiente. Desde el primer momento que la había visto la joven Yunna le había parecido una persona amigable y algo tímida. Pero era mucho mas inocente que el resto de los maestros del Circulo, quizá debido a que era la mas joven. Azula no podía entender como alguien como ella podía ser miembro de una organización como el Circulo.

-Ya veo- Azula se acerco a ella y le ofreció una falsa sonrisa- Sabes, a pesar de haberme unido ase ya unos cuantos días todavía siento que no conozco a nadie. Bueno aparte de Nero. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo acerca de ti?-

-Bueno- Exclamo Yuna volviendo a su habitual sonrisa- Aunque no creo que hay mucho que contar. Antes de tu llegada era el miembro más nuevo del Círculo, me uní cuando tenia 16, hace ya 3 años.

-¿Y por que decidiste unirte?- Pregunto Azula.

-Fue el Maestro quien vino a reclutarme, sin embargo al principio yo no quería involucrarme en la organización. Pero luego me explico cuales eran los objetivos del Circulo y no pude decir que no- Relato la joven.

Azula también estaba al tanto de los ideales del Maestro, sin embargo ella no los compartía. La única razón por la que ella se había unido era para cumplir su venganza.

-¿Tu de verdad piensas que es posible?- Le pregunto Azula- ¿Crear una única gran Nación?-.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo también creo que con la creación de una única Nación se podrá establecer una paz eterna. Si se eliminan las diferentes Naciones, no habrá más necesidad de que luchen entre ellas.- Mientras hablaba los ojos azules parecían brillar frente a la visión de un nuevo orden mundial- Si las diferentes personas viven juntas no habrá mas conflictos, no existiría el rencor o el odio entre los maestros de los elementos. No existiría más guerra- Concluyo Yunna.

-Ridículo- Opino Azula- Las personas siempre serán diferentes entre si. Siempre que halla personas ambiciosas o con opiniones opuestas se habrá conflictos. No existe tal cosa como terminar con todas las guerras.

Un silencio invadió el espacio entre las dos jóvenes. Azula había dado su opinión mas sincera y esta parecía haber afectado a Yunna. La adolecente permanecía en su lugar inmóvil y en silencio, incapaz de ver a la maestra fuego a los ojos.

-Supongo…-Comenzó a decir Yunna- Supongo que Daima tiene razón.

-¿Daima?-

-¿Qué podrías saber tu? Tu, que eras la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Fue tú Nación la cual comenzó la última guerra que duro 100 años, pero tu la viviste dentro de tu palacio, sin preocupaciones. ¡Tu no tienes idea del dolor que la guerra le causo a la gente!- Los ojos de Yunna se mojaron en lagrimas, sin embargo no lloro. Había expresado sus sentimientos tratando de no insultar a la maestra fuego.

Azula permaneció en silencio. La joven había dicho la verdad, ella nunca había sufrido con la guerra excepto cuando termino. Pero durante esta nunca había pensado en las personas de las demás naciones, no le habían importado nunca y mucho menos le importaban ahora. Se dio vuelta para no tener que encarar a Yunna cuando volvió a escuchar su voz nuevamente.

-¿Por qué te uniste al Círculo?- Le pregunto ya calmada.

-¿Por qué?- Repitió azula elaborando su respuesta- Fue el maestro quien me libero y me devolvió mis poderes. Así que estoy en deuda con él. Además para poder cumplir mi venganza.-

-Te refieres a tu hermano ¿No cierto?- Presumió en su usual tono amable. Los hombros de azula se tensaron como única respuesta. A pesar de estar mirándola de espaldas Yunna se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Pero que es lo que harás después? Una vez cumplida tu venganza-.

Azula permaneció en completo silencio. La maestra fuego nunca se había planteado esa pregunta, por lo cual no sabia que decir. Lo único que sabia era que no tenía pensado ocupar el lugar de Zuko, no dirigiría la nación que le dio la espalda cuando la encerraron, tanto a ella como a su padre. Azula disparo furiosa una enorme llamarada hacia el techo, demostrando su opinión frente a la pregunta.

-Ah lo siento…no debería haber preguntado eso- Exclamo Yunna y rápidamente busco cambiar de tema- En verdad es muy bonito….tu fuego azul. Nunca vi nada parecido-.

Azula giro para volver a encararla. Yunna era la primera persona que le decía eso, la mayoría de la gente solía sentir miedo frente al fuego azul, incluso expertos maestros fuego.

-Gracias-Contesto. Y luego observo nuevamente sus ojos azules. Esos ojos provenían de la tribu del agua, sin embargo tanto su pelo como su color de piel le indicaban que provenía de la Nación del Fuego. –Supongo que tu eres una maestra agua, ¿No es cierto?-.

-Si, si lo soy- Yunna había adoptado un tono mas deprimido. Contemplaba sus manos, las cuales le permitían controlar el agua.- Hay mucha gente que considera al agua control como una bendición. Pero para mi…..siempre a sido una clase de maldición-.

Ni siquiera Azula supo que contestar frente a tal comentario. Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos y Yunna volvió a su humor habitual.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será volver a mi habitación, tratare de dormir un poco. Suerte con tu entrenamiento- La maestra agua se alejo, dejando a Azula nuevamente sola. Después de unos segundos retomo con su practica de fuego control.

Así termino la conversación a media noche.

* * *

**No queria que sea el cap 11 ya que en si es una conversacion o algo asi. Ademas que originalmente no iba a ser tan larga. Pero luego me diero ganas de poner mas sobre el personaje de Yunna (élla vendria a ser la pacifista del grupo).  
Bueno espero que les halla gustado y espero pronto subire el cap 11.  
Bye Bye**

**no se olviden de comentar**


	12. Chapter 11

****

Hola a todos, el capitulo 11 ya esta terminado. Me tarde en ponerme a escribir ya que no tube mucho tiempo asi que lo hize hoy medio rapido. Pero ahora que estoy en "vacaciones" voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir asi que esperen el prox cap. pronto.  
La verdad que este me parecio medio aburrido. pero lo bueno esta por llegar.

* * *

Capitulo 11:

_Capital de la Nación del Fuego, palacio real._

Katara atravesaba apurada los pasillos del palacio de la Nación del Fuego en busca de Zuko, los sirvientes le habían indicado que se encontraba en su estudio y hacia allí era a donde se dirigía.

La maestra agua había pasado los últimos días recorriendo el sur de la Nación junto con Aang, Soka y Suki, tal como habían acordado en su ultimo encuentro. Básicamente se la había pasado relazando tareas de "Avatar", tratando de resolver conflictos, manteniendo la paz y buscando información sobre Azula o el grupo rebelde llamado "Infierno". Había sido un trabajo duro, después de terminar la guerra los poblados del Sur, donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de fabricas de armas de guerra, se vieron perjudicados. Económicamente habían decaído y la gran mayoría encontraba al Señor del Fuego Zuko responsable. Eran varios quienes les gustaría ver a Zuko destronado y a Azula dirigiendo el legado de su padre, pero sin embargo solo eran falsas esperanzas. Todos sabían que el Avatar no permitiría un golpe de estado en la Nación del Fuego y el Infierno no tenia suficiente poder como para oponérsele, o al menos no solos.

Pero a los pocos días el grupo del Avatar se vio obligado a interrumpir su trabajo. Habían recibido, no hace mucho, un mensaje urgente de Zuko. La carta no explicaba demasiado pero se sobreentendía la urgencia del asunto, debían hacer un viaje todos juntos a Ba-Sing-Se y quizá encontrarían algo sobre Azula.

"_¿Qué es lo que podría haber pasado?"-_ Pensaba la maestra agua, ya a unos pocos pasos del estudio de Zuko- _¿Acaso es tan difícil escribir una carta menos confusa_?- Todavía no podía encontrar una respuesta a que habría pasado en Ba-Sing-Se, sin embargo siempre confiaba en Zuko.

Al abrir la puerta del estudio se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar bastante desarenado, había montones de papeles, libros, mapas, plumas y algún que otro artefacto desparramado por el suelo. En medio de todo el desorden vio a Zuko, quien se movía apurado guardando algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso de viaje. Ella noto que se veía preocupado

-¡Katara!- Exclamo Zuko al verla- Finalmente llegaron-.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Pregunto la maestra agua confundida.

-Nos vamos a Ba-Sing-Se, ahora - Respondió, al tiempo que tomaba sus espadas y su bolso y salía junto a Katara del despacho- Les explicare todo lo que se a bordo de Appa. ¿Dónde están los demás?-.

-Soka y Suki fueron en busca de provisiones para el viaje y Aang se quedo dándole de comer a Appa-.

-Perfecto, ve con ellos. A mi me queda algo por hacer y nos marchamos-.

Katara asintió y se fue busca de los demás. Mientras el maestro fuego se dirigió a el Salón del Trono, pero cuando llego se sorprendió de verlo vacio. Al parecer el Señor del Fuego buscaba a alguien.

-Veo que ya te marchas- Exclamo una voz detrás de él.

Zuko giro y se encontró frente a frente con la persona que buscaba, su esposa y la "Señora" del Fuego, Mai.

-Si, no estoy seguro de que paso con mi tío, pero si esta en peligro debo ir a Ba-Sing-Se lo antes posible-

- Pero si todo esto es culpa de Azula ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?- Mai se encontraba molesta. Según ella no había duda de que su vieja amiga tenia algo que ver con el ataque a Ihro, sin embargo Zuko se había decidido a viajar sin su compañía.

El Señor del Fuego se acerco y rodeo con sus brazos a la mujer que amaba.

-Tu sabes muy bien lo peligrosa que Azula puede ser- Él le hablaba calmado al oído- No quiero que corras ningún peligro, además te necesito aquí para cuidar de la nación en mi ausencia-.

-De acuerdo- Acepto Mai- pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado-.

-No te preocupes por mí, volveré pronto- Contesto.

La joven pareja se abrazo con mas fuerza como deseando no tener que separarse. Luego de un largo beso de despedida el señor del fuego se dispuso a regresar con sus compañeros y dirigirse a la capital del Reino Tierra. Seria un viaje de unas cuantas horas en las que Zuko le informaría sobre la situación de Ihro a sus amigos.

---------

_La guarida del Círculo de los 9_

Las actividades en el Círculo habían comenzado algo más temprano de lo habitual. Luego del regreso de Nero, Genji y Zume al cuartel y de comunicarle que la misión había fracasado el maestro había convocado a una reunión urgente con todos los miembros. Los maestros estaban en la sala de reuniones, sentados sobre las altas sillas alrededor de una mesa completamente gris, como de costumbre el maestro se hallaba en la cabecera.

El ambiente era en realidad pesado, a estas alturas todos ya sabían acerca del fracaso en el asesinato de Ihro y el maestro se encontraba molesto. El maestro fuego Zume se movía intranquilo en su asiento, de entre todos él era responsable de esta situación y sabia que su maestro no lo olvidaría.

A diferencia de Zume, Genji estaba tranquilo. No porque no le tenga miedo al maestro, simplemente porque no le importaba. Desde hace ya varios años era miembro del Círculo, sin embargo siempre había demostrado desinterés frente a cualquier asunto de este. No le importaba ni los objetivos del Círculo ni lo que piense el maestro. Él tenía sus propias razones para mantenerse en el Círculo y eran estas lo único que le importaban.

Finalmente el maestro hablo.

-Las cosas no han salido como las esperaba. La Orden de Loto conoce de nuestra existencia y no faltara mucho tiempo para que incluso el Avatar conozca de nosotros.- El maestro hablaba como siempre con una voz misteriosa, lentamente arrastrando las palabras. Pero el tono demostraba que no estaba preocupado.

-¿Entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?- Todos se extrañaron de oír la voz de Kenzo, interrogando al Maestro. El joven, compañero de la maestra agua Yunna, siempre solía permanecer callado en las reuniones y hablaba solo cuando era necesario. _"Parece mas inexpresivo que Mai"_, Azula no había podido evitar pensar eso la primera vez que lo vio.

-A partir de ahora aceleraremos las cosas. Es momento de pasar a la fase dos de nuestros planes-.

Todos los maestros se sorprendieron, la hora de salir de las sombras por fin había llegado. La joven maestra fuego Azula no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que partiría pronto del cuartel para su primer misión.

- El joven Avatar es una pieza muy importante en este juego- Prosiguió el maestro- para llevar a cabo nuestros planes lo necesitaremos vivo. Y creo que la mejor manera de lograrlo es con ayuda de nuestros aliados……los Dai Lee.

_

* * *

_

_Ba-Sing-Se, palacio del Rey Tierra._

En la sala del trono del palacio, el Rey Tierra recibía a un importante invitado, el ex general del la Nación del Fuego Ihro. Ambos hombres se encontraban conversando mientras disfrutaban de unas tazas de té, preparadas obviamente por el maestro fuego.

-De nuevo, le agradezco por su generosidad de dejarnos quedar en su palacio.- Dijo Ihro- lamentablemente toda mi casa termino destruida y no teníamos a donde ir-.

-No tiene que agradecerme por nada- Contesto el Rey- Ayudarlo es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre que libero Ba-Sing-Se-.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- Una fuerte voz proveniente del pasillo interrumpió al Rey. Iroh sonrió al identificar de quien se trataba.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente y Zuko irrumpió en la habitación, llevándose por delante algunos guardias del Rey Tierra. Inmediatamente aparecieron también Aang, Katara , Soka y Suki , los cinco jóvenes se veían colorados y agotados, como si hubieran estado corriendo por el palacio.

-¡Tio!-

-Zuko-

Ambos maestros fuegos se acercaron para saludarse con un abrazo, había pasado bastante desde la última vez que se vieron. Todos los demás también se acercaron para saludarlos, Iroh ya se había convertido en una persona muy importante para todos.

-Tío ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Zuko- Recibí la carta que decía que nos necesitabas, pero cuando vimos la casa de té por un momento pensé que habíamos llegado tare-.

-Y cuando apenas no enteramos que estabas en el palacio Zuko salió corriendo a buscarte- Siguió explicando Katara.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado.- Exclamo el anciano.

-Así que es verdad que te atacaron-

-Me temo que si, pero fue gracias a mi sobrina que estoy bien-.

-¿Sobrina?- Todos se quedaron confundidos frente al comentario.

-Se refiere a mi - Exclamo una voz.

Todos voltearon y vieron a una joven muchacha, que recién había entrado, parada en la puerta.

-¡Toph!- Exclamaron todos felizmente al unisonó.

La pandilla entera se acerco a saludar a su querida amiga ciega. Todos estaban alegres, ya que finalmente después de mucho tiempo todos los amigos se habían reencontrado.

-Este es sin duda un hermoso momento- Exclamo Ihro emocionado- me entristece que tenga que interrumpirlo con malas noticias-.

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez minutos desde que comenzó a comunicarles todo lo sucedido. Todo el grupo se había ubicado a lo largo de una gran mesa, incluido el Rey Tierra. Ihro les relato acerca de los dos maestros enviados a atacarlo, la persecución, la batalla la aparición de un tercer maestro y el hecho de que pertenecían a una organización secreta.

-¿Pero porque decidieron atacarte a ti?- El primero en preguntar fue el Avatar.

-Al parecer buscaban acabar con el líder de La Orden del Loto- contesto Ihro- Pero lamentablemente yo no fui el único miembro a quien buscaron. Me he enterado de que tanto Jeong Jeong como el maestro Pindao fueron asesinados hace unas noches-.

El cuarto quedo completamente en silencio, la amarga noticia los afecto a todos. No solo habían perdido a dos seres queridos sino que también significaba que la amenaza era mucho más grande de lo que pensaban.

-Pero ¿Qué es este Circulo como se llame?- Pregunto Soka.

-El Círculo de los 9 es una organización bastante antigua y esta formada principalmente por un líder al que llaman "Maestro" y otros ocho integrantes-.

-Dijiste que buscaban era apoderarse de las demás naciones. ¿Quién podría fundar una organización con ese propósito?- Inquirió Aang.

-En realidad……fuiste tu- le contesto el anciano.

-¿COMO?- Exclamaron todos.

-Bueno no precisamente por ti Aang- Se corrigió- Pero el Círculo fue creado por un Avatar anterior a ti.

* * *

**En fin espero que les halla interesado y si les gusto no se olviden de comentar.  
Saludos**


	13. Chapter 12

Uno cortito XD

* * *

**Capitulo 12: La historia del Circulo**

_Ba-sing-se, palacio del Rey Tierra_

En la habitación que servía como estudio del Rey varias jóvenes maestros escuchaban con atención la historia que el líder de la Orden de Loto relataba. Él les había mencionado hace uno segundos que el fundador del Círculo de los 9 había sido una de las vidas pasadas del joven, y todos se encontraban intrigados por conocer la historia sobre ese Avatar y los inicios del Círculo.

"_La Orden de Loto a estado investigando a el Circulo por mucho tiempo, en busca de conocer sus orígenes, nuestros datos no son muy precisos, hay algunos datos que ni siquiera ahora hemos podido descifrar. Pero logramos obtener una idea en general de lo que ocurrió._

_La historia del inicio del Círculo de los 9 se remonta a varias generaciones atrás. Fue fundado hace mas de 600 por el Avatar del Reino Tierra anterior al Avatar Kyoshi. Su nombre era Len Tao._

_La época de Len Tao fue una de las peores de nuestro mundo, conocida como la etapa oscura, la Gran Guerra o la Guerra de los Elementos. Por lo que se sabe todas las naciones estuvieron en guerra entre ellas en busca de conquistar todo el mundo. Pero las dos Tribus del Agua también estaban en conflicto entre ellas debido a sus diferencias y ambas buscaban el control de los mares. Todo el Reino Tierra, que estaba dividido en diferentes estados dominados Señores que guerreaban por la unificación del Reino Tierra bajo su mando. Mientras que la Nación del fuego aprovechaba para expandir más su territorio mediante la guerra. Y en cuanto a los Nómades Aire, si bien no intervenían en la guerra defendían violentamente sus templos de cualquier Nación y con el tiempo se aislaron del mundo._

_Mucha gente pensó que las guerras terminarían por destruirlo todo y ya nadie tenía esperanzas en la paz. El Avatar anterior a Len Tao había sido asesinado, tratando de lograr la paz, por lo que se le encomendó a Len Tao restablecer el equilibrio del mundo, cuando solo era un niño. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil, muchos gobernantes veían al nuevo avatar como una amenaza y trataron matarlo, pero otros lo veían como una poderosa herramienta de guerra y trataron de manipularlo._

_No se puede saber con exactitud como vivió Len Tao, pero hasta donde conozco él viajo por las diferentes Naciones buscando maestros dispuestos a enseñarle pero al parecer tardo aproximadamente 3 años en dominar los diferentes elementos. Pero él no estuvo solo, varios maestros que conoció en sus viajes se habían convertido en sus compañeros y junto a ellos lucho por establecer la paz y el equilibrio._

_En total pasaron 15 años de largas luchas hasta que las guerras finalmente acabaron. Pero el Avatar no creía que la paz fuera a durar por mucho tiempo y fue entonces cuando creo el Círculo y adopto el titulo de Maestro de éste. Su objetivo era controlar las 4 Naciones y unificarlas en una sola, con el fin de preservar la paz._

_Sin embargo al poco tiempo Len Tao desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro. Deduzco que habrá muerto aunque sin embargo no se puede saber con exactitud como ocurrió. Otro nuevo maestro asumió el control del Círculo, el cual tenia bastante poder sobre las Naciones. Pero luego de la muerte de Len Tao y el nacimiento del nuevo Avatar, ese poder fue disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer._

_Desde entonces se mantuvo en las sombras y a lo largo de los años se puede detectar que estuvieron involucrados en varios eventos, desde misteriosos asesinatos hasta alianzas. Sin embargo la organización del Círculo de los 9 entro en conflicto con la Orden del Loto y fue destruida por ésta hace unos 150 años. …..o hasta hace poco esto es lo que yo creía."_


	14. Chapter 13

:)

* * *

Capitulo 13:

_Al oeste del Reino Tierra_

Un nuevo dia para el Reino Tierra, el amanecer todavía no había llegado y la oscuridad de la mañana disfrutaba sus últimos momentos. En ese tranquilo ambiente algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un típico traje negro y verde esperaba ansioso, en las afuera de una mediana ciudad del Reino Tierra. Al cabo de unos minutos otro hombre se acerco a él e hizo una pequeña reverencia, vestía las mismas ropas a excepción de un sombrero en punta de color negro y adornado con una pluma verde.

-Ya todos están en posición, señor Chong- Exclamo.

-¿Cuántos?- Pregunto

-Quince hombres ya están adentro y los demás treinta permanecen en las afueras listos para tomar la ciudad. Sabemos que hay unos 20 guardias dentro, señor Chong.-

-Muy bien, que permanezcan en sus posiciones y esperen mi orden para actuar.- Ordeno el actual líder de los Dai Lee.

El soldado asintió y se alejo rápida y silenciosamente a transmitir el mensaje. El otro lo observo marcharse y al quedar solo no pudo evitar pensar que el momento finalmente había llegado. Diez años…..diez años de larga espera habían trascurrido y ahora se encontraban otra vez con su destino.

Con la finalización de la gran guerra las cosas no se presentaban muy bien para los Dai Lee. Habían sido exiliados de la Nación del Fuego por la princesa Azula, justo antes de que fuera derrotada por su hermano. Con la caída del Señor del Fuego y la recuperación de Ba-Sing-Se, por parte de la Orden de Loto, la guerra había llegado a su fin y ellos ya no tenían ni a donde ir ni a quien servir. Con el Rey tierra devuelta al poder los Dai Lee eran considerados traidores y criminales, varios fueron capturados y encarcelados junto con su ex líder Long Feng, pero varios lograron escapar.

Después de que las cosas se calmaran fue el tiempo de tomar una decisión. Él todavía recordaba ese día, una noche lluviosa y ellos se ocultaban en las montanas al norte alejados de cualquier cuidad, ahí fue cuando asumió el liderazgo de los Dai Lee. Chong era uno de los mas antiguos, con mas experiencia que cualquiera y en sus tiempos la mano derecha de Long Feng. Los nuevos objetivos de los Dai Lee se eran muy claros, ellos eran guerreros. Habían pasado toda su vida combatiendo y era lo único que sabían hacer, decidieron seguir luchando para derrocar al Rey Tierra y liberar a sus compañeros.

Pero no resulto una tarea fácil no contaban con ningún recurso y tenían a todo el Reino Tierra en contra. Para subsistir se vieron obligados a robar y saquear pequeñas aldeas e incluso trabajar como simples mercenarios. Al cabo de cinco años los Dai Lee, habían pasado de ser Maestros Tierra de élite de Ba-Sing-Se a convertirse en simples bandidos, no podían hacerle frente al ejército del Reino Tierra y cada tanto mas Dai Lee eran capturados. Todo estaba apunto de terminar….

Fue en ese entonces que el misterioso sujeto apareció. Nunca le vio su rostro ya lo ocultaba tras una blanca mascara, ni conoció su nombre. Pero su presencia le transmitía una extraña sensación que todavía no podía descifrar. Dijo ser el Líder de una organización muy secrete y poderosa, que buscaba una alianza con ellos. Dijo que buscaban un nuevo orden mundial y les beneficiarían que los Dai Lee controlaran el Reino Tierra, les daría recursos a cambio de seguir sus órdenes. Chong, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, acepto.

Varios años ya han pasado desde ese día, los Dai Lee trabajaron para el Circulo en secreto, cometiendo asesinatos y demás. Sin embargo no hace más de un día que recibieron una orden especial. Su deber era tomar una ciudad mercante no muy lejos de Ba sing se, luego usarían negociarían la liberación de los Dai Lee presos a cambio de la cuidad. La orden era clara pero Chong tenia sus dudas el Circulo siempre se mantenía en secreto incluso con él había muchos detalles que desconocía y cosas que ignoraba.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse por el horizonte, anunciando el momento. El líder de los Dai Lee dio la señal y sus hombre comenzaron el ataque.


End file.
